la perfecta union
by chio77jvqr
Summary: quinn esta perdida pero alguien la ayudara a encontrar el camino y de paso robarle el corazón que tanto le había costado proteger
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen ni la historia fue inspirada en una novela

Prologo

¿Te encuentras bien? Puedes oírme. Quinn escucho primero una voz suave y poco a poco comenzó a recuperar la visión-oh gracias a dios ¿estás bien? . Confundida quinn miro para ver de dónde venía la voz esforzándose por enfocar la vista se encontró de frente con el par de ojos marrones más hermosos que había visto jamás. Eran impresionantes, oscuros y con vetas doradas grandes y rodeadas de espesas pestañas.

Se dijo que ojos así no debían de existir de pronto cedió cuenta de que la propietaria de aquellos ojos la sujetaba en sus brazos.- ¡oh cielos!

La extraña la sujetaba de un brazo y de la espalda para ayudarla a levantarse- despacio te as desmayado

¿de veras? no me había dado cuenta .estaba demasiado inconsciente- pensó responder quinn pero se contuvo al ver preocupación sincera en la mirada de su salvador.

Ella se aseguro de que quinn se mantuviera estable sobre sus pernas antes de soltarla y se quedo cerca, como sino confiara en que se pudiera poner de pie sola

Q: lo siento mucho- se excuso sacudiéndose la ropo que llevaba y evitando mirarla. Aunque solo la había visto un momento su imagen se había quedado gravada en su mente, no solo sus ojos también su cabello negro y lacio un poco ondulado y sus labios carnosos y con un cierto brillo y su cuerpo algo corto pero con unas piernas para matar. Alguien con el aspecto de aquella mujer no encajaba en su mundo pensó y quinn siguió sin mirarla avergonzada.


	2. Chapter 2

-no tienes nada por que sentirte culpable. ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Ella se inclino para tomar su bolsa. La primera vez que lo intento hacerlo todo había comenzado a darle vueltas y se le había nublado la vista. Así que se agarro del banco para sujetarse por si acaso .con horror, se dio cuenta de que se le había caído el jugo de manzana y que estaba tirado por todo el piso agarro la botella del suelo y miro a su alrededor, buscando un bote de basura

Q: estoy bien respondió y la miro por fin a la cara se sorprendió al verla realmente preocupada. Hacía tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por ella .era una extraña pero la expresión de de su cara demostraba que le importaba como estuviera ella –aun no te he dado las gracias por impedir que me callera-se puso blanca como la nieve

Quinn echo un rápido vistazo alrededor los que podían haber visto lo sucedido ya se habían ido y todo seguía su curso normal nadie reparaba en ellas un rostro más entre la multitud. Eso es lo que ella era. Pero esa hermosa mujer. La extraña desconocida se había dado cuenta de su malestar y se había acercado para ayudarla

Q: estoy bien gracias por ayudarme solo necesito sentarme a descansar un momento-dijo ella a modo de despedida.

-¿necesitas un medico?

Quince rio un poco. Claro que lo necesitaba pero un medico no podía curar su problema

Q: no

La respuesta de Quinn fue definitiva y por el gesto que puso ella estuvo claro que había entendido el mensaje. Sin embargo se sintió culpable por haber sido tan brusca

Q: pero gracias de nuevo am…

-Rachel Berry- se presento ella y le tendió la mano

Ella estrecho su mano era cálida y solida un poco ruda no eran como las de una mujer normal. Eran toscas y un poco ásperas como si trabajara haciendo algo pesado pero en si manos solidas

Q: Quinn - se presento

R: ¿solo Quinn?

Q: si solo Quinn


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban a comienzos del mes de junio y hacía mucho calor .Quinn noto como su camiseta de manga larga la asfixiaba y se pegaba incómodamente a sus pechos y por qué diablos se había puesto vaqueros en un día como este en una oleada de calor en el verano no era tan poco común y la temperatura no hacía más que aumentar su sensación de mareo.

Había elegido las ropas que llevaba por que no le quedaba otro camino así de sencillo por que no le que los pantalones cortos le quedaban demasiado apretados y al menos con los vaqueros podía respirar un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellas y el mundo comenzó a caérsele en sima otra vez para Quinn la sensación paso poco a poco mientras respiraba despacio profundamente.

Q: por el amor del cielo- murmullo

Ella rio con un sonido tan suave que un extraño cosquilleo recorrió el estomago de Quinn.

R: ¿así que solo Quinn? Intrigante ¿tus padres querían un hijo?-pregunto ella comenzando a tutearla.

Q: seguramente-respondio Quinn sin poder creer que la desconocida siguiera ahí todavía. después de todo , además de haber caído en sus brazos , no había hecho nada para incitarla por otra parte su comentario educado no había hecho más que despertar en ella una antigua sensación de tristeza ante todo lo que tenía que ver con sus padres-mi nombre completo es Lucy Quinn Fabray

R: es un nombre muy hermoso y para una linda chica no se merecía menos

Q: oye sabes planeo usarlo para en informe médico por si me vuelvo a desmayar- ella rio y negó con la cabeza.

R: tienes mucho mejor aspecto. Pero se te cayo el jugo ¿quieres que te compre otro? – se ofreció dirigiendo su mirada Asia la tienda de la esquina.

El estomago de Quinn rugió ante el solo pensamiento de una bebida dulce y apretó los labios.

R: ¿estás hambrienta? Hay un puesto de comida más abajo.

Quinn se puso de pie, intentando tomar un poco de aire fresco y tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de una comida caliente. Pero se levanto demasiado rápido y le bajo la presión y se le nublo la vista de nuevo.

Ella la sujeto al instante pero la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano se le cayó al suelo, con todo lo que contenía adentro tomándola de las muñecas la ayudo a sentarse.

R: pon la cabeza entre mis piernas – ordeno ella con tono calmado.

Por alguna razón Quinn obedeció.

Q: lo siento mucho – se disculpo ella minutos más tarde después de levantarse evitando mirarla a los ojos y sintiendo el peso del silencio entre ellos se había caído no solo una vez sino dos enfrente de su bello ángel guardián que por cierto resultaba un poco molesto de verla hay sentada tan perfecta y tan calmada.

Esperaba que ella se disculpara y se fuera a toda velocidad pero en lugar de eso se arrodillo y comenzó a recoger lo que se le había caído al suelo.

Cielos Quinn se sintió humillada por completo cuando su salvadora se detuvo frente al frasco de vitaminas para embarazada en la mano y la miro a los ojos como si supiera todo

R: felicidades

Quinn esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ella no sabia nada no tenia por que saber que su vida se había puesto patas arriba después de aquella prueba de embarazo

Q: gracias

Ella la observo con detalle y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

R: no pareces contenta ¿no lo tenias planeado?

Quinn pensó que debía terminar con esta conversación en ese mismo momento después de todo a aquella mujer era solo mente una extraña mas

Q: no es asunto tuyo – no tenia por que a serle participe de sus propios problemas eran cosas suyas y ella sola las resolvería de una forma u otra.

Q: nadie te pidió ayuda

R: no me la pediste pero yo te la quise dar de todas formas

Lo cierto era que nadie mas parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarla .estaba sola casi sin trabajo y embarazada nadie la esperaba en casa…había mucho tiempo que no tenia un verdadero hogar demasiado tiempo cinco años para ser exactos era demasiado tiempo

En ese momento estaba durmiendo en el suelo de casa de un amigo su espalda se resentía cada mañana pero era lo mejor que podía hacer mientras tanto se dijo así mismas que encontraría una solución. Rachel tenia un rostro amistoso y era la primera persona que parecía interesarse por ella Quinn se decidió a responderle.

Q: si el bebe no estaba planeado

R: ¿y el padre?

Q: como si no existiera-repitió ella mirando hacia otro lado

R: entonces estas sola- quiso saber ella tras observarla pensativa durante unos segundos

Q: amorga y completamente- confeso ella sin poder evitar un tono desesperación en su voz y al darse cuenta de ello quiso ser fuerte y no quejarse por lo que no podía que volvió a hablar con un tono mas firme y seguro-pero me las arreglaré siempre lo he hecho.

R: ¿tu familia te ayudara?

Q: no tengo familia- contesto ella con rotundidad para impedir que le siguiera preguntando por su familia no tenia a nadie. Todos aquellos que realmente le habían importado se habían ido. A veces conseguía olvidarse pero en aquel momento embarazada y sin rumbo fijo cesantía más sola que nuca

R: te encuentras mejor –pregunto Rachel tras un largo silencio y sonrió con amabilidad-¿quieres un te o un café? U otra cosa de tu preferencia

El corazón de Quinn se estremeció ante a aquella extraña que le mostraba tanta generosidad

Q: no te preocupes estoy bien

R: as me ese favor estas un poco pálida me aras sentir mejor

Era una oportunidad que no debía rechazar la vida de Quinn no era muy social que digamos

Q: un te podría estar bien gracias- dijo y se puso el bolso en el hombro-¿adonde vamos Rachel Berry?

R: hay un pequeño café a la vuelta de la esquina

Q:¿invitas a todas las chicas ahí o que?

R: no creo que ha ya invitado alguna


	4. Chapter 4

Q: ¿invitas a todas las chicas ahí o qué?

R: no creo que haya invitado a ninguna antes, de hecho- respondió Rachel , ajustando su paso al de ella.

Q: pues no soy chica fácil.

R: ¿bienes o no con migo?- dijo ella y se quito el abrigo que llevaba – si te soy sincera, no paso mucho tiempo en la ciudad abordando a chicas. Ni ninguna otra cosa.

Rachel llevaba una blusa con un generoso escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación con una falda ajustada a una esbelta cintura. Quinn no creía que alguien pudiera ser tan atractiva y ahí estaba yendo tomar un café con una

Q: si no eres de esta ciudad de dónde eres-trato de enfocarse en una conversación que no implicara mucho para contestar.

R: tengo un rancho que está a dos horas al norte de aquí

Q: ah – dejo escapar ella y pensó que al menos no tendría que preocuparse por volverla a ver. La recordaría como un bello sueño en el que aparecía una bella mujer.- ¿este es el lugar?

R: si por que

Rachel abrió la puerta para ella mostrando sus buenos modales y también le acomodo la silla antes de pedir las bebidas.

Estaban en un café que no parecía muy del estilo de ninguno de los dos .Quinn imaginaba a su compañera como visitante regular de esa cafetería local .Rachel parecía bastante cómoda con lo que se réferi a su apariencia segura y decidida todo una mujer negocios. En si también no parecía muy del tipo de Quinn que erra mas de comprarlo en una tienda rápida o tomarlo de detrás de la barra del bar donde trabajaba. Aunque no había tomado mucho café en las últimas semanas.

Enseguida Rachel regreso a la mesa con dos tazas humeantes una de un te sin cafeína y otra con café solo. Quinn se sitio agradecida por que ella hubiera elegido un té en lugar del café para ella en atención a su embarazo.

Q: gracias por el té es un detalle

R: tengo que admitir que pedí algo sin cafeína y el te pude ser relajante –dijo ella con una sonrisa y le ofreció más envuelto en un popel –te he traído unas galletas, por si te vuelves a sentir mal.

Quinn se estaba preguntando como aquella mujer se estaba preocupando de su salud, mientras desenvolvía las galletas y probar un bocado. Sabían bien. Dio un pequeño trago a su te y se sintió mejor.

Q : gracias. Nos sentara muy bien

R: me alegro no me gustaría que te volvieras a desmayar –señalo ella ya un poco más tranquila por lo de antes.

Quinn se rio un poco y Rachel pensó que era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto

Q: tendrás que pensar en algo para abordar algo para abordar a tu próxima damisela en peligro

Rachel tomo un poco de su café que daba la impresión de estar muy caliente

R: me pareció que necesitabas ayuda además mi abuela me mataría si se llegara a enterar que no ayude a una persona en apuros

Q: bueno por ti

R: de hecho así puedo llegar una tarde

Q: ¿Cómo?

R: tengo una reunión a medio día y no tengo muchas ganas de ir

Q: ¿por qué?-pregunto Quinn fijándose en sus ojos

R: es una historia muy larga-contesto ella evitando mirarla -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué planes tienes para el bebe?

Quinn tomo otro trago de su te para calmar la ansiedad de su estomago

Q: pues nuestros planes están bastante abiertos estoy trabajando por el momento intento pensar que hare después es un empleo temporal pero es algo.

R: no eres de por aquí lo noto por tu acento

Q: no soy de Ohio lima

R: llevas mucho tiempo aquí solo no te has acostumbrado – dijo con una gran sonrisa

Q: llevo aquí tres semanas dos días y veintidós horas –respondió ella –trabajo en el pug'swhistle por el momento. Quinn sabía que tenía que encontrar un trabajo donde no hubiera tanto humo. Pero las propinas eran buenas y le costaría encontrar un jefe tan comprensivo como pablo había sido con ella. Rachel no necesitaba saber nada más para saber lo que estaba pasando quinn .era un trabajo si futuro alguno no podría sostener al bebe con él.

Cuando Rachel frunció el seño Quinn se sintió como si no hubiera pasado una prueba lo que era ridículo .porque no se conocían y no volverían a verse así que lo que ella pensara no debía importarle nada .ella se estaba esforzando por encontrar una solución que no la hubiera encontrado no significaba que nuca lo aria. Dios llevaba años saliendo adelante sola su situación actual iba a necesitar un poco mas de esfuerzo eso era todo era hora de terminar con la conversación y puso su taza de té a un lado

Q: gracias por la taza de te y por la ayuda tengo que irme –Quinn se levantaba para irse y ella también se puso de pie y busco en su abrigo

R: toma-le dijo tendiéndole una tarjeta de visita-si necesitas algo llámame

Q:¿Por qué iba a serlo?

Rachel dio un paso atrás ante el tono agresivo que ella había empleado

R: me gustaría ayudarte si puedo vivo en el rancho Berry al norte

Quinn no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba y no tenía intención de averiguar lo maravilloso del lugar así que no vio nada de malo en tomar la tarjeta de forma educada y se guardo la tarjeta

Q: gracias fue un placer conocerte Rachel-Quinn le extendió la mano y pensó que quizá en otro lugar y en otro momento le hubiera gustado conocerla mejor. – adiós murmuro separándose de entre sus manos.

Quinn salió del café a toda prisa no sin antes ver la mirada de comprensiva y amable que le había dedicado al despedirse de ella como le hubiera gusta do conocerla.

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


	5. Chapter 5

Has leído el periódico hoy-pregunto Rachel a con a su abuela con mucha impaciencia.

Johanna berry la miro con calma por encima de sus lentes y movió los ojos de una forma afirmativa no tenía ni un solo cabello fuera de su lugar un peinado por encimada sus hombros.

J: si mi niña claro que lo he visto.

Rachel comenzó a dar vueltas por la elegante habitación sintiéndose encerada entre los muebles elegantes del lugar estaba desesperada tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar ¿como su abuela podía estar tan tranquila sentada en esa silla? Lo que estaba pasando era lo peor podría ser el fin de su rancho

R: la ultima vez casi perdimos el rancho esto será su sentencia de muerte abuela johanna

J: solo estas enojada- dijo ella con una débil sonrisa- nunca me has llamado abuela johanna a menos de que estés molesta con migo

R: como quieras- dijo Rachel y se detuvo para mirar frente a frente a su abuela- quiero saber que vas a hacer para ayudar a conservar nuestro legado.

Su abuela rio sin muchas gamas y Rachel se quedo esperando su respuesta

R: nuestro legado apuesto que llevas mucho pensando en ese tema

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Durante unas horas aquella tarde. Rachel se había olvidado de sus problemas y se había concentrado en otra cosa. En una chica rubia con unos impresionantes ojos color avellana ¿Dónde estaría? Deseo que estuviera había desmayado a tiempo para que ella la ayudara mientras que nadie más había parecido prestarle atención.

Incluso en un mal momento como el que había pasado aquella chica sabia mantener su sentido del humor la admiraba por eso no había que ser un genio para saber que la estaba pasando mal y que el padre desapareciera así pensó frunciendo el ceño. No sentía ninguna cose de compasión por los cobardes que desaparecían alguien que merecía a tenía que ser como quinn era que se quedara a enfrentar las consecuencias y Rachel había percibido una gran fuerza en ella y se pregunto por qué estaba pensando tanto en ella cuando tenía sus propios problemas y eran grandes debería concentrarse en convencer a su abuela para que le diera el su aprobación para acceder para los fondos que estaban reservados para el

J: Rachel

R: si-replico ella volviéndose para mirar a aquella mujer que tanto se parecía a su padre la encontró con un aspecto preocupado y sin su sonrisa habitual- mira sabes también como yo porque he venido han puesto un bloqueo a las importaciones de la carne igual que la vez anterior solo que ahora nos costara mas convencer a la gente de que nuestra carne es segura mientras tanto tengo un rebaño que crese y que tengo que alimentar y no puedo sacrificarlo sería nuestra ruina

J: ¿y quieres el dinero?

R: falta un año para que sea mi cumpleaños ¿no puedes dármelo antes?

Su abuela la miro sus ojos azules afilados como los de un halcón y puso sus manos en su regazo

J: mi niña sabes que no puedo hacer eso el testamento de tus papas deja muy claro que el dinero no se te puede entregar hasta que cumplas treinta años- Rachel maldijo y su abuela levanto una ceja sin perder su rostro elegante ella la desafío pero no desvió su mirada era una mujer fuerte demasiado fuerte era una mujer que había trabajado el rancho sabía muy bien lo que eran los malos tiempos tras retirarse se mudo aun lugar cómodo detrás de las montañas

R: abuela no lo voy a poder hacer sin dinero

J: eres hija de tu padre si puedes

R: el nuca tuvo que enfrentarse a un problema así- afirmo Rachel que era así la última vez que pasaba algo así casi se van a la ruina pero en ese tiempo no tenían ningún fondo y si ella ahora solo tenía que convencer a su abuela pero estaba claro que su abuela no iba a dejárselo tan fácil

J: legal mente no pedo darte el dinero mi niña y lo sabes lo aria si pudiera- señalo su abuela suavizando su mirada- a mí tampoco me gusta ver que nuestro rancho lo pasa mal significa tanto para mí como para ti Rachel lo sabia había vivido toda su vida de casada hay había tenido a su hijo hay y la había cuidado también era el lugar con mas recuerdos de su vida

R: solo trato de encontrar una salida pero todas parecen estar bloqueadas – replico ella pasándose las manos por su largo cabello

J: existe otra manera ¿recuerdas?- señalo su abuela Rachel pensó que estaba bromeando

R: la otra forma de la que puedo recibir el dinero es si me caso abuela ni siquiera e salido con nadie en años ¿Qué quieres que haga ? ¿ poner un anuncio en el periódico o en el supermercado ? o tal vez quieres que lo o fresca por internet – su abuela encogió sus brazos ante su sarcasmo evidente

J: era una idea no te enojes mi niña- ella se levanto de su silla con ciertos aires de travesura en sus ojos- te sugiero que pongas manos a la obra pequeña

R: ¿manos a la obra? ¿Haciendo qué?

J: pes buscando compañera-exclamo ella lanzando un giño


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Compañera sonaba como si estuviera desesperada por y encontrar a alguien o un que lo estaba cabe mencionar se dijo mientras conducía hacia la autopista como si tuviera tiempo de enamorarse y de engatusar a la persona para que se casara con ella y celebrar la ceremonia antes que los bancos le reclamaran su préstamo además no conocía alguien que estuviera soltero en su entorno todos se conocían desde siempre la mayoría de los del pueblo estaban casados o iban rumbo al matrimonio y si se esparcía el rumor de que estaba desesperada por casarse todos se reirían de ella ¿y qué persona encajaría en su vida?.

Nadie lo más sencillo seria encontrar otra solución debería de haber ayudas del gobierno para los ganadores almenas así no tendría que casarse pero la ayuda del gobierno no sería suficiente para cubrir la avalancha de deudas que se le venían encima podría vender una parte del rancho .solo deshacerse de un pedazo su tierra de aquel espectacular pedazo le causo una sensación en el estomago.

Su padre nuca se hubiera dividido sus tierras y ciertamente ella tampoco podría hacerlo y incluso en la depresión económica cuando los ganaderos se estaban desasiendo de sus tierras ellos se quedaron y lo sacaron adelante era lo que ellos decían de pronto echo de menos el sonido de la voz de su padre y la fuerza que no daría por tenerlo allí con toda su seguridad y sabiduría para sentarse con él y pensar en una solución. Había sido un día caluroso la lluvia refrescaría un poco con suerte no llegaría a granizar iba necesitar toda la cosecha que pudiera reunir por que aun no podía vender sus reses tenía que seguir alimentándolas.

Rachel jugueteo un poco con el dobladillo de su abrigo con una mano mientras que con la otra en el volante y un rápido pensamiento corrió por su mente lo que le izo volver a considerar la idea de casarse el matrimonio era para toda la ida o al menos eso pensaba ella que debía ser el suyo seria un tremendo error buscar a alguien y casarse por necesidad quería que fuera alguien a quien respetar y venerar alguien con quien formar una familia tenía que haber una salida sus padres fueron muy listo por dejar la herencia así había suficiente dinero para mantener las cosas aflate mientras pasaba la situación pero que tenía que hacer para tener el dinero te sugiero que te pongas manos a la obra mi niña

Las palabras de su abuela retumbaban en su cabeza lo que necesitaba era una solución práctica entonces recordó a quinn y sintió envida por su optimismo cuando le dijo que lograría salir del bache que siempre lo había hecho incluso sin hogar y embarazada había tenido una fe inmensa en que las cosas saldrían bien de pronto una idea recorrió su mente la emociono tanto que casi se salió de la carretera

Quinn ella necesitaba alguien con quien casarse y ella necesitaba un hogar y recursos podrían ayudarse. Al estrechar su mano durante el día había sentido una concesión y supo que tenía sentido ella podría hacerle un favor y ella a ayudarle a salvar su rancho

El teléfono sonó al mismo tiempo que quinn salía del baño con un pantalón corto de franela y una camisa esperaba que fuera alguien preguntando por su compañera de departamento pero era del bar que el dueño le pedía que si podía sustituir a tina había dejado el trabajo sin avisar .quinn miro la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo pero el dinero extra lo necesitaba así que acepto y cambiándose de ropa y cuando hubo terminado se amaro su pelo y salió camino hasta que llego al bar con su pequeño paraguas en el interior del bar estaba nublado por el humo del cigarro quinn pensó en el daño que podría hacerle a su bebe pero era el único trabajo que tenia y no podía perderlo mientras buscaba otra cosa tenía que comer y mantenerse para poder cuidar bien de su bebe se coloco un delantal y comenzó a trabajar.

eran solo las nueve cuando rachel apareció las puertas sonaron al abrirse como siempre pero estebes tuvo que ver quien entraba y era ella cuando la miro el corazón le dio un brinco. Estaba claro había ido a buscarla cuando sus ojos se encontraron entre la multitud quinn supo que era así. Rachel sonrió y en ese momento la derritió y de antemano supo que alguien así la distraería de sus obligaciones rachel se acerco a ella.

R: hola-saludo rachel agritos para hacerse oír entre la multitud-podemos hablar

Jefe: eh quinn la mesa diez quiere otra ronda no te pago para que estés parada- le grito pedro el dueño del bar quinn asintió con la cabeza pedro podría sonar malhumorado pero la cuidaba mucho y era muy paciente con ella otra razón para quedarse quinn la mira y se disculpo

Q: no puedo hablar estoy trabajando

R: es importante

Q: también lo es mi trabajo- se giro ella para servir la ronda de cervezas ella le sujeto del brazo

R: si te importa el futuro de tu bebe me escucharas

Aquello consiguió captar la atención de quinn que la miro con curiosidad

Q: bien pero no ahora en otro momento cuando no tenga que estar llevando cerveza de un lado a otro

R: ¿a qué hora terminas?

Q: ala una

R: ¿de la mañana?

Q: si – respondió ella riéndose por la expresión de rachel de incredulidad que tenia- me quedan cuatro horas de estar de pie

Rachel la siguió hasta la barra pero le hiso un gesto para saber si aquella mujer la estaba molestando a lo que quinn contesto que no de la misma manera

R: volveré y te acompañare hasta de verdad necesito hablar contigo – quinn suspiro

Q:bien pero por el momento me estás haciendo perder propinas por si no te habías dado cuenta tengo que seguir trabajando y contigo siguiéndome para todas partes no me darán muchas

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen **


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Dicho aquello quinn se dirigió a la meza diez con una sonrisa fingida disculpándose por el retraso con las cervezas y cuando se dio vuelta ella se había ido. A la una en punto se fue el último cliente y quinn cerró la puerta con llave pedro le echo un vistazo mientras comenzaba a preparar todo para la mañana siguiente:

P: vete a casa yo terminare aquí es el segundo turno doble que haces esta semana y tienes terrible

Q: vaya gracias pedro- replico ella aliviada pero nerviosa al mismo tiempo si se iba en ese momento seguramente rachel podía estar esperándola afuera. Si no salía probablemente se cansaría de esperar por una parte tenía ganas de verla y de saber que era tan importante pero otra sabía que no era nada bueno no necesitaba más complicaciones en su vida ya había muchas- mañana a las cuatro- pregunto al despedirse tomando su paraguas

P: si quinn buenas noches cerrare detrás de ti

Cuando salió rachel la estaba esperando de pie bajo un anuncio ya no llevaba un aspecto formal tenía un aspecto desarreglado y sexy ella paso saliva había estado sola el tiempo suficiente para aprender a seguir sus instintos y en aquel momento su intuición le decía que no estaba en peligro de muerte pero la manera que su cuerpo relaciono al verla supo que estaba ante otra clase de peligro debió de haberse dado la vuelta y entrar albar pero escucho la puerta cerrarse tras ella podría mantener la situación se dijo quinn

Q: mi madre solía decir que no hablara con extraños en la calle de noche- rachel llevaba un ramo de rosas de color limón en las manos

R: entonces está bien que estemos bajo la luz de un anuncio y que ya nos aviamos presentado con respecto a la noche no puedo hacer nada- dicho aquello le dio el ramo de rosas y quinn las tomo demasiado sorprendida para hacer otra cosa ¿cómo le había hecho para conseguir un ramo tarde? Se pregunto.

Pero lo más importante era el porqué que era tan importante para sobornarla con rosas una señal de alarma se disparo en la cabeza de quinn no sabía que estaba pensando rachel pero era grande solo había recibido flores una vez en su vida y también habían sido rosas pero de color rosado y la tarjeta que llevaba decía: gracias por los recuerdos

Q: gracias – dijo ella- pero no entiendo que puede ser tan importante para que pienses que tienes que impresionarme con rosas aunque son preciosas- admitió oliendo las rosas amarillas

Quinn rio para sus adentros en algún lugar había recordado haber leído que las rosas amarillas significaba amor no correspondido y aquello era lo que menos quería

Q: es mejor que vallamos directo al grano- sugirió quinn-pronto dejare de estar impresionada por este ramo

R: tengo una proposición que hacerte

Quinn comenzó a caminar y ella pronto siguió a su lado

Q: ¿ qué tipo de proposición?

R: quiero que te cases con migo

Entonces quinn se congelo en ese lugar y se detuvo en seco ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué tipo de broma cruel era aquella? ¿Es que le daba pena por estar embarazada? Podía agarra su compasión y…

Levanto la cabeza y lo miro con la barbilla muy en alta

Q: creo que no te escuche bien

R: quiero que te cases con migo- repitió Rachel tras tomarla de los brazos y colocarse frente a ella entonces soltó una carcajada – no pretendía decirlo asi pero ya está hecho

Quería que se casara con ella la miro con sospecha ¿Qué pasaba? Debía de estar loca le estaba pidiendo que se casara con ella en medio de una calle a la una y veintidós de la madrugada

Q: te conocí hace menos de doce horas estas mal de la cabeza buena noches Rachel- dijo quinn y se giro para irse

R: espera- la desesperación se impregno en el tono de voz de Rachel la hizo detenerse

Q: esperar que no puedes estar hablando enserio

R: lo estoy y te lo explicare si me escuchas- a pesar de lo que la lógica le decía la escucho

Q: te doy cinco minutos

R: vamos dando un paseo

Se encaminaron calle abajo el tiempo había refrescado mucho y el aire estaba húmedo tras la lluvia de la tarde quinn comenzó a temblar de frio y Rachel se quito en abrigo y se lo puso al menos por actos se consideraba buena persona

R: he ido a ver a mi abuela hoy tengo una herencia y no pedo poner las manos en ella hasta que cumpla treinta años

Q: tanto pensé que la edad legal seria la mayoría de edad para ser capas de manejar tu propio dinero

R: mis padres lo establecieron de esa manera tengo veintinueve pero necesito el dinero ahora

Q: no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con migo-señalo ella y siguió caminando con la vista al frente caminando sin mirarlo porque sabía que si la miraba sucumbirá a sus encantos quinn ya había sido engañada por un par de ojos hermosos y no volvería hacerlo

R: ahí es donde entras tu hay una parte de el testamento donde dice que si me caso puedo obtener la herencia más rápido

Q: ya entiendo-afirmo ella aunque no era cierto

R: creo que mis padres lo hicieron así para asegurarse de que sería lo suficiente mayor para no derrochar dinero y si me casaba seria para mantenernos a los dos con buena vida

Q: es lógico

R: no vas a ponérmelo fácil cierto-quinn sintió como en ella clavaba sus ojos pero no quiso mirarlo

Q: no te conozco pero dije que te escucharía y lo hare

R:mira-comenzo ella poniendo un brazo para que se detuviera – si no consigo algo de dinero pronto perderé el rancho y ese rancho a permanecido en la familia por más de cien años

Q: ¿y por qué esta en problemas?- pregunto quinn lo último que necesitaba era una persona que no pudiera preocuparse de sus propios asuntos ella ya había metido bastante la pata sola pero al menos eran sus propios errores y los había arreglado sola pero se sentía intrigada porque desde el momento en que se lo propuso lo hubiera mandado al diablo se sentía en deuda con ella por como la había tratado y también lo hiso por que en sus ojos había preocupación a lo mejor

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen **


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Q:¿y por qué esta en problemas?- pregunto quinn lo último que necesitaba era una persona que no pudiera preocuparse de sus propios asuntos ella ya había metido bastante la pata sola pero al menos eran sus propios errores y los había arreglado sola pero se sentía intrigada porque desde el momento en que se lo propuso lo hubiera mandado al diablo se sentía en deuda con ella por como la había tratado y también lo hiso por que en sus ojos había preocupación a lo mejor

R: ha brotado una nueva epidemia que afecta al ganado vacuno todas mis reservas las utilice para salir de la ultima pero los nuevos casos van afectar toda la industria ganadera pero tengo que alimentar a mis reses muchos ranchos se hundirán y me niego que el mío sea uno de ellos

Quinn lo había leído en los periódicos sabia que la situación era tan mala como la pintaba y no era que rachel no supiera llevar su negocio .era una situación fuera de su control

R: tu necesitas una forma de ocuparte de tu bebe y de ti misma te estoy hablando de un acuerdo que nos beneficia a las dos te casas con migo recibo el dinero se salva mi rancho tú tienes un lugar en el que vivir hasta que nazca el niño y un tiempo para recuperarte y encuentras fuerzas podrás hacer lo que quieras y yo me asegurare de que tengas dinero todos los meses

Q:¿ un matrimonio por conveniencia?-rachel suspiro la miro a los ojos quinn tenía razón una persona podría perderse en los ojos color chocolate y terminar haciendo cualquier locura por ellos

R: si no será un matrimonio convencional y tampoco esto es lo que hubiera esperado para mi créeme he agotado todas las posibilidades que tenia si lo miras de forma práctica yo consigo lo que necesito y tu consigues algo de ayuda los dos estamos necesitados podemos ayudarnos uno al otro eso es todo

Q: el matrimonio no es un asunto de negocios-quinn observo que su comentario la había tomado por sorpresa podía soñar extraño de una mujer que no tenia casa soltera y embarazada probablemente se sorprendería aun mas si supiera como ella entendía el matrimonio y el amor pero no pensaba contárselo claro que no

R: lo sé. Se supone que el matrimonio se basa en el amor y en el compromiso para siempre y yo quiero que sea así algún día quiero tener un compañera que me ame como yo a ella una pareja con quien compartir los buenos y malos momentos con fortaleza sabiendo que eres más fuerte siendo dos que estando sola-quinn pensó que se encontraba con una mujer devastadoramente atractiva con unos sentimientos profundos

Q: sere un instrumento para tus fines- afirmo ella sabiendo el significado de sus palabras y siguió caminando

R: eso suena muy frio-replico Rachel con amabilidad – nos ayudaremos el uno al otro yo quiero vivir el final feliz del que te he hablado y supongo que tu también algún día ahora tenemos que sobrevivir espero que lleguemos a ser amigos

Amigos aquello sonaba peligrosa se dijo quinn mientras seguían caminándolo que le propuso era lo más loco y humillante que le habían propuesto

Q: creo que estás loca señalo ella y se detuvo frente a una casa amarilla- gracias por acompañarme

R: quinn no lo rechaces toda vía ¿de cuerdo? Piénsalo sé que no suena romántico pero se practica y fíjate en los hechos tu tentaras seguridad para ti y para tu hijo y un lugar cómodo en el que vivir durante el embarazo y yo me ocupare de cubrir todas tus necesidades te lo prometo-quinn se quito el abrigo y se lo entrego a Rachel

Q: ¿no tienes a alguien a quien proponérselo?

R: no-respondio ella tajante – piénsalo hasta el lunes volveré a la ciudad ese día si te das el tipo para pensarlo te darás cuenta que me serás de mucha ayuda y lo que menos podría hacer yo sería devolverte el favor

Era demasiado práctico, demasiado perfecto y demasiado conveniente. Los planes perfectos siempre se derrumbaban y dejándola sola entre los escombros pensó quinn si algo había aprendido de la experiencia era eso

Q: no tengas demasiadas esperanzas- dijo si mirarlo y se metió dentro de la casa cerrando la perta tras ella

Quinn estaba cerrando el sierre de su mochila cuando oyó como la perta de un coche se cerraba de golpe no podía ver el carro pero con un escalofrió su intuición le dijo que era el antes de que tocara seguro se trataba de una camioneta se puso una mano en el corazón tratando de calmar su latido del corazón llegaba pronto esperaba verla en el bar. Eran las diez y estaba claro que no había olvidado donde vivía

Abrió la perta sin darle tiempo a llamar a la puerta Rachel se detuvo de golpe y ambas quedaron mirándose quinn no supo que decir mientras el silencio creció entre ellos se sintió cada vez mas incomoda se mordió en labio mientras Rachel se quedaba quieta con el solo movimiento de su pecho al respirar parecía como si ella tenía que dar el primer paso antes de hacer nada saludarlo parecía una tontería y besarla en la mejilla demasiado atrevida se dijo ella así que se metió las manos en los bolsillos

Rachel tenía un aspecto diferente al del día anterior para bien sus vaqueros ceñidos a su cuerpo que dejaban adivinar unas largas y musculosas piernas su cabello en una cola de cabello un poco desarreglado que le daba un toque mujer de campo su piel con el tono color canela sus hombros un poco achos con muñecas fuertes escondiendo también las manos en sus bolsillos

R: buenos días- saludo ella saludo sin poder quitar la vista de los labios de quinn que no dejaba de mordisquearse

Q: has llegado muy de repente- dijo quinn con tono abrupto sintiéndose muy afectada por tenerla hay de frente

R: tengo que estar de vuelta a la hora de comer

Vaya aquello sí que era romántico se burlo quinn para sus adren tos mientras apoyaba su peso en la cadera se sintió como si Rachel la estuviera presionando para que le diera una respuesta para pudiera regresar a sus vacas de pronto dudo sobre la decisión que había tomado las cosas iban demasiado deprisa hacia una semana que su única preocupación era pagar su parte de la renta aquel día estaba considerando mudarse a una granja en mitad de ninguna parte y de casarse con una mujer que apenas conocía

R: no quiero presionarte- afirmo ella con una sonrisa amable

Q: ¿crees que por qué me sonrías voy a seguirte como una tonta?-le dijo ella mirándola enojada-tendrás que hacer algo mejor que mostrarme tus blancos dientes para convérseme- Rachel dio un paso atrás

R: te ruego que me disculpes-dijo ella avergonzada era una situación ridícula quinn sonrió y la miro con un giño

Q: es lo menos que puedes hacer

Cuando Rachel cedió cuenta de que estaba bromeando sus ojos se llenaron de calidez y una tímida sonrisa asomo sus labios

Q: no importa. Estoy preparada- señalo ella y salió al porche dejando su mochila junto a la puerta

R: ¿quieres decir que vas hacerlo?- pregunto ella con la boca abierta

Quinn siguió sonriendo se alegro de que ella no hubiera estado segura de cual iba a ser su decisión eso facilitaría las cosas para lo que tenía que decirle a continuación

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Q: bueno no del todo

R: no te entiendo o bienes o no-dijo Rachel apoyando su brazo derecho en la barandilla del porche.

Quinn se humedeció los labios sin estar segura de cómo en pesar

Q: no estoy segura de que sea buena idea casarnos apenas nos conocemos-observó armándose de valor para mirarla –por lo que a mí respecta eres una persona que busca un objetivo fácil-Rachel se quedo quieta ni se rio ni sonrió sino que se lo tomo muy enserio

R: ¿eso es lo que crees?

Q: no-admitio ella- pero esto no es demasiado ortodoxo no lo podemos negar

R: es un trato de negocios nada mas tu me ayudas a mí y yo te ayudo a ti

Ella lo hacía parecer fácil cuando no lo era en absoluto para quinn lo que estaba en juego era su futuro y el de su bebe ella no había con fiado en nadie en años y ahora de pronto la posibilidad de depender de un extraño para obtener seguridad no era nada sencillo pero la estaba considerando sobretodo porque no tenía demasiadas alternativas

Q: lo que quiero decir es que todo esta pasando demasiado rápido-comento ella dando un paso atrás para aumentar la distancia entre ambas

R: lo es por eso se me ha ocurrido una idea ¿Por qué no asemos un periodo de prueba primero? Vienes a mi rancho y te quedas unos días antes de tomar una decisión si decides que no te interesa te traigo devuelta aquí

Al decir aquello Rachel vio como la preocupación en el rostro de quinn cedía un poco y supo que había tenido una buena idea

Q: creo que es un buen plan-respondió ella y suavizo su mirada dedicándole una sonrisa llena de sinceridad

R: por supuesto no deseo encadenarte allí si te vas a hacer desagradable durante los próximos ¿Cuántos meses?

Q: seis meses

¿Estar encadenada al lugar? Aquello no le preocupaba ni la mitad de lo que le preocupaba estar en cadenada a ella pensó quinn y serian más de seis meses en lo que se recuperaba y pensaba que hacer

Q: ¿Cuánto tiempo de prueba?- quiso saber de pronto pes sabía que Rachel tenía prisa y no quería tener que decidir en cuarentaiocho horas o algo así

R: no lo sé no más de una semana

Q: una semana está bien- asintió ella sintiéndose mas tranquila

Quinn se sorprendió cuando ella tono su mochila de su espalda había olvidado sus modales lo que no era fácil pues los estaba demostrando de forma constante no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada

Q: gracias

R: ¿donde tienes el resto?

Q: eso es todo contesto ella mirándose los pies

R: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- quiso saber ella -¿no tienes una maleta?

Q: eso es todo-repitió de manera tajante no quería meterse en discusiones de por que su vida podía caber en una simple bolsa algún día se establecería y tendría lo que se necesitaba para una casa como siempre había deseado

Ella se quedo sin palabras abrió la puerta para quinn y coloco la mochila en el asiento de atrás quinn sintió como se le revolvía el estomago esto era una locura ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No sabía nada de ella rachel se subió al asiento del conductor y se puso en marcha después de que se puso el cinturón de seguridad almeno savia tenido la delicadeza de informarse a cerca de ella se había ido a una biblioteca y a un internet para buscar información sobre ella y su rancho había descubierto con sorpresa que había bastantes datos sobre rachel y su interesante familia los berry habían tenido una larga carera en la ganadería su padre era destacado en ese terreno y sabia que rachel podría sacarlo delante de la epidemia también había leído una entrevista reciente que había concedido para hablar sobre las invasiones en la ganadería al estudiar la fotografía que aparecía en la entrevista no era una mujer peligrosa

Mientras Rachel manejaba quinn seguía pensando que le hubiera gustado encontrar datos personales algo más sobre su vida ¿sobre su familia? Ella solo había hablado de su abuela ¿Cuáles eran sus intereses y sus pasatiempos? La única forma de conseguir esa información era ablando con rachel en persona y no estaba segura en absoluto de que fuera a casarse con ella eso la ataría a ella durante los próximos meses tenía que tener en cuenta a su bebe y hacer lo mejor para el quinn comenzó a tocarse el vientre tenía una vida allí y apenas podía creerlo era que no tenía planeado ser madre y menos solo sin un lugar en el que vivir y se pregunto si podría ser una buena madre pero devuelta a que no tenia un lugar el que vivir un periodo de prueba le vendaría bien al menos le dejaba una salida.

Un camino largo y recto sin asfalto las condujo hasta una casa de dos pisos de color blanco y ventanas azules quinn se quedo sí que pensar no había vecinos volvió a mirar bien un momento a lo lejos sobre una loma parecía algo que podría ser una casa la tierra que los rodeaba era marrón y verde salpicada con unos pocos árboles prácticamente vacía

Detrás de las casa había edificaciones de varios tamaños quinn como buena chica de ciudad no tenía ni idea de para que servían aparte del ganado. Había otra camioneta frente a un establo blanco tan bien había tractores no los pequeños que estaba acostumbrada a ver sino auténticos monstruos pintados de verde y amarillo le aria falta una escalera para poder subir a ellos

Rachel paro frente a la casa

R: aquí estamos-dijo rompiendo el silencio

Q: es enorme- comento ella-el cielo parece interminable

R: hasta que miras hacia allá-afirmo rachel poniéndose a su lado

Quinn reprimió un grito de admiración se había concentrado tanto en la casa que no había visto el esplendido paisaje ante sus ojos se expandía una vista de las montañas rocosas que le quito el aliento estaban lejos pero lo suficiente seca para admirar las y sus diferente tonalidades que eran de color marón con una pequeña capa de hielo arriba

Q: es impresionante-sintiendo que las palabras no le asían justicia a lo que sus ojos veían las montañas parecían llamarla le daban un sentido de fortaleza y seguridad

R: me ayudan a no sentirme sola

murmuro Rachel con algo de tristeza y quinn en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaban muy cerca uno del otro algo paso en ella que la conmovió todo aquel espacio y vivía allí tan solo entonces percato de que la vida de rachel tenia un vacio un hueco que deseaba llenar

Se pregunto a que se debía aquella soledad pero no se atrevió a preguntar pues de todo ella tampoco quería hablar de su pasado así que mejor no pregunto nada

Q: ¿Por qué mejor no me enseñas adentro?-le indico cambiando de tema a uno más sencillo -Rachel tomo la mochila de la camioneta y se dijeron hacia la casa la siguió por una enorme sala hasta la cocina

R: ¿tienes hambre? deberíamos de comer algo-invito Rachel

Cuando se voltio para mirarla quinn se dio cuenta que la situación era tan incómoda para Rachel como para ella. Allí en la casa se hacía más que obvio que eran dos extrañas

Q: un bocadillo o algo me serviría

Rachel tomo carne y queso del refrigerador y saco dos pares de panes

R: no sé cómo te gustan-señalo ella en tono de disculpa-así que hagamos cada una el nuestro

El silencio cayo entre ellas y para distraer la tención Rachel comenzó a preparar su bocadillo cuando iba a servirse la mostaza vio una expresión muy extraña dibujada en el rostro de quinn

R: ¿estás bien?- pregunto ella deteniéndose

Q: es por la mostaza estoy bien-replico ella tragando saliva

Rachel la observo con la boca abierta mientras una gota de mostaza amarilla caía sobre su bocadillo abierto la miro horrorizada preguntándose si solo con ver aquella gota se iba a sentir mareada ¡cielos esperaba que no !

Entonces quinn estaba haciendo un ruido estaba tapándose la boca para tratar de no reír en un segundo los dos se estaban riendo

Q: ¡tenias que haberte visto la cara! Era poesía absoluta no me imaginaba que fueras tan cobarde

Rachel rio mientras bajaba el bote de la mostaza

R: ¿te sientes tan extraña como yo?-pregunto rachel

Q: muchísimo –las carcajadas consiguieron disminuir un poco de la tención del ambiente

R: no quiero que te sientas fuera de lugar aquí quiero que te sientas en tu casa

Q: a mí también me gustaría

R: te darás cuenta de que soy fácil de complacer-dijo ella sonriendo pero de pronto al ver que ella se había sonrojado se percato de que había entendido su comentario de una manera demasiado literal y su sonrisa cedió un poco

Las dos se miraron Rachel no pudo evitar fijarse en los pechos de quinn que aun estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento de el ataque de risas anterior no entendía como era que sus sentidos se agudizara se mantuvo pensativa mientras quinn murmuro algo

Q: yo no necesito mucho-dijo ella un sitio para dormir y comida. y quizá quisiera

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen y una disculpa por los errores ortográficos


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

**Q:yo no necesito mucho-dijo ella un sitio para dormir y comida. y quizá quisiera ayudarte en las labores**

**R:el trabajo del campo no es para ti**

**Q:no voy a romperme rachel no soy de cristal**

**R: ya lo se –replico en tono serio-pero no basa ser las labores pesadas en tu estado hay un jardín en la parte de atrás si te gustaría hacer algo en el exterior no quiero que te aburras quinn pero tampoco que te conviertas en una especie de criada pero la verdad si no tuviera que cocinar seria un regalo del cielo**

**Opciones tiempo para ella para hacer lo que quisiera además de preparar la cena y atender las flores del jardín al aire fresco y bajo el sol libertad para limpiar y hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo**

**Tal vez sonara muy tedioso pero para quinn parecía maravilloso de pequeña siempre había envidiado a las compañeras de clase que disfrutaban de comidas hogareñas y que tenían mamas que preparaban galletas no quria ser injusta con sus padres habían sido geniales pero no eran lo que se dicen muy tradicionales estar un rancho hubiera sido perfecto solo si…**

**Solo si aquella unión no fuera una farsa a pesar de ello si rachel estuviera dispuesta a seguir adelante lo menos que pudiera hacer quinn seria llevar su propio peso**

**Q:te seré sincera no tengo mucha experiencia en tareas domesticas pero aprendo rápido -afirmo ello y se dirigió a la mesa para preparar su bocadillo**

**R:bueno voy a llevarme esto-indico rachel señalando su bocadillo-me gustaría poder quedarme y acomodarte pero tengo un par de vacas apunto de parir que necesitan que las atiendan y si los peones no tienen suerte tendré que llamar al veterinario ¿estarás bien?**

**Rachel sonó tan preocupada que quinn no pudo enfadarse debía tener en cuenta que la razón por la ella estaba allí era que aquel rancho significaba todo para ella no podía esperar que olvidara sus obligaciones y actuara como un buen anfitrión durante el resto de la tarde**

**Q: estaré bien explorare yo sola ve-dijo ella y sonrio-si te quedas estarías todo el tiempo preocupada ¿no? **

**Rachel se sintió aliviada por no tener que quedarse**

**R:si te agradezco que lo entiendas quiero que sepas que…-comenzó ella tras una pausa continuo- me alegro de que hayas decidido hacer una prueba voy hacer toda lo que pueda para que no te arrepientas quinn.**

**Entonces ella tuvo un presentimiento de que iba a arrepentirse y mucho por que cuando rachel se comporta de forma amable y considerada se sentía muy vulnerable hacia ella**

**R:tu habitación esta arriba la primera puerta a la derecha hay una colcha blanca sobre la cama**

**Q:yo soy mayor estaré bien**

**R:volveré sobre las seis**

**Entonces quinn comenzó a reír**

**Q: vamos rachel lo digo en serio ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer**

**Ella le dedico una sonrisa agradecida al irse y la casa se quedo vacía y silenciosa cuando se hubo marchado quinn regreso a la cocina termino su bocadillo y tomo un vasa de leche las nauseas matutinas comenzaban a desaparecer y como todavía tenia hambre busco en la despensa y agarro una caja de galletas de cereales tomo dos y con la mochila en el hombro se dispuso a explorar la casa.**

**Al subir las escaleras giro a la derecha y se encontró frente a dos puertas ¿a cual de las dos se refería? Eligio una y al girar al picaporte entro en lo que parecía ser la habitación de rachel la colcha no era blanca sino marrón con motivos geométricos de colores claros la había hecho por la mañana pero había unas arrugas en un hacia el centro de la cama que indicaba que después se había sentado tal vez mientras se vestía**

**Después volteo a su lado una foto enmarcada que mostraba una rachel joven tal ves unos dieciséis años junto con un hombre del mismo color de pelo con una mirada traviesa ambos tenían una mano en una mujer idéntica a rechel mientras la mujer se reía en sus manos tenían un trofeo dorado a la derecha estaba su padre fuerte con una mano sujetaba una gran vaca negra asi que tenia una familia y sus sonrisas parecían felices ¿pero donde estaban?**

**No era asunto suyo si rachel hubiera querido que supiera algo de su familia se lo habría contado el mismo y podrían ser que lo hiciera cuando ambos se conocieran mejor pero ella no quería presionarla estaba en las manos de el contárselo o en secreto **

**Quinn lo respetaba pues ella tenia sus propios fantasmas entonces se alejo de la cómoda tomo su bolsa y salió de la habitación.**

**El dormitorio de al lado era sin duda el que le correspondía era grande con un armario doble un espejo y una solida cama de madera de pino la cubierta la cubierta era blanca y con lazos , ropa de cama femenina quinn se pregunto si aquella era una habitación de invitados o si había pertenecido a sus padres dejo su bolsa sobre una silla después de haber dormido tantas veces en el suelo y en habitaciones desagradables que no tenían nada bonito que las salvara aquel dormitorio le parecía demasiado, demasiado bonito, demasiado femenino, demasiado perfecto no quería manchar el blanco de las colchas con su mochila sucia saco sus ropas y las coloco en el armario solo lleno con ellas dos cajones en una bosa tena las cosas de aseo jabón, champú ,desodorantes cepillo de dientes las llevo al baño que estaba al final del pasillo las coloca en una balda que estaba vacía**

**Aparte de las cosas que estaban en su mochila quedaba un diario un bolígrafo y una foto dejo la foto dentro de la bolsa que metió en el armario el diario lo puso en el cajón de la mesilla de noche fuera de la vista**

**Al bajar las escaleras decidió que era poner manos a la obra no le parecía justo que en los próximos meses rachel hiciera todo el trabajo se había ofrecido a ayudarla y sustentarla no solo durante el embarazo si no también cuando el bebe naciera solo si se casaba con ella aquello la iso sentir culpable al pensar que la suya era la parte fácil del trato lo que menos podía hacer es tenerle un plato de comida caliente esperándola al final del día y una casa limpia a la que llegar si no la dejaba ayudar en las tareas del rancho por lo menos podía ocuparse de las tareas de la casa**

**Quinn no se había ocupado del trabajo domestico en toda su vida sin embargo su destino y el de su bebe dependía de que lo hiciera bien**

**En el congelador no había mas que verduras y pan congeladodebe de tener carne por aquí en alguna partepensó quinn y se puso a buscar hasta que dio con un gran refrigerador en el sótano**

**Saco un paquete que decía costillas y se acordó que su abuela habia preparado una receta de costillas deliciosa con cebollas y patatas asadas tenia que haber un libro de recetas en alguna parte donde dijera como hacerlo.**

**Rebusco en toda la cocina asta que encontró un libro con un dibujo de una manzana y escritas las palabras recetas de mama en negro. Dentro habia recetas escritas a mano que no seguían un orden el pollo con salsa de plátano estaba junto a la tarta de chocolate , los pepinillos con pan de mantequilla de maní estaban junto a las galletas **

**Quinn suspiro y el microondas sonó avisando que la carne estaba descongelada iba a tardar una eternidad en hacer la cena al final eligió una receta que decía carne suavizada saco un fuente de un armario bojo y puso en ella la carne cebollas , agua y laurel que encontró bajo las especias encendió el horno fuente paso una terminado podía hacerlo podía que nunca hubiera aprendido cocinar no significaba que no pudiera se dijo a si misma solo tenia que seguir las instrucciones no podía ser tan difícil**

**También iba a hacer patatas lo que no llevaría mucho tiempo y tal vez debería intentar algo como postre sintiéndose muy motivada tomo de nuevo el libro de recetas de la madre de rachel se detuvo en la pagina que parecía haber utilizado muchas veces pudin de caramelo leyó la receta parecía fácil harina, huevos, mantequilla, leche levadura sal azúcar morena agua hirviendo**

**Una hora mas tarde metió el molde con el postren el horno junto con la carne y suspiro las instrucciones le habían parecido sencillas sin embargo a la hora de ponerlas en practica no habían sido tan fáciles lo primero que hacer era limpiar el desastre antes de continuar estaba lavando los trastes cuando recordó que la carne tenia que ser atendida y la salsa también el desastre se iso mayor y mayor cuando volvió a mirar el reloj ya eran las cinco se sentía exhausta y con mayor admiración a las mujeres que cocinaban todos los días comprendió que en su trabajo anterior le toco la parte fácil servir mesas en lugar de cocinar. Agarro una bolsa de verduras con mazorcas de maíz congelado la puso en el microondas y se dejo caer en una silla al mismo tiempo que rachel llego **

**R:eh- lamo rachel desde la puerta principal-¿ que tal te ha ido el día?**

**hubiera preferido ser devorada por los perros del infiernopensó quinn sin embargo sonrió forzadamente **

**Q: bien-respondió**

**R:¿ huele a pudin de caramelo?- pregunto rachel al entrar en la cocina**

**Quinn sonrió de corazón pero se le fue al verla derrotada y fatigada que parecía ella**

**Q:enconte el libro de recetas de tu madre-rachel se acerco a la estufa y vio los guisos **

**R: es bueno llegar a casa y no tener que preocuparse por la comida gracias quinn**

**no me lo agradezcas todavía pensó ella no demasiado segura de que la comida fuera hacer comestible el pudin no habia subido los suficientes y aun no habia comprobado el estado de la carne al menos las patatas parecían ir bien**

**Q:¿a ti no te fue bien?-pregunto quinn cuando rachel se paso las manos por el cabello y suspiro supo que habia acertado**

**R:perdimos uno **

**Q: lo siento- dijo ella sintiendo un poco de nervios en el estomago ella esperaba una buena comida después de un mal dia no podía decirle que no habia cocinado nada antes que no fuera una lata o platos para microondas saco la fuente del horno y mientras las verduras terminaban de hacerse escurrió las patatas**

**R: no lo sientas sucede a veces pero sabes por mucho no consigo acostumbrarme **

**Quinn le sirvió un plato con patatas maíz y un buen pedazo de carne no tenia el aspecto que ella había esperado pero cruzo los dedos y se lo ofreció luego por dentro comenzó a rezar para luego sentarse enfrente a ella en la mesa**

**Q:espero que el otro ternero sobreviva-dijo quinn**

**Rachel se detuvo cuando se llevo el primer bocado a boca**

**Q:¿paso algo?-pregunto quinn **

**Rachel la miro y trago saliva. El maíz todavía estaba congelado por dentro**

**R:no,no esta bueno-respondió ella y se puso a partir la carne. Ella parecía tan vulnerable tan deseosa de complacerla que no tuvo corazón para decírselo la carne estaba suave y bien hecha pero la salsa… algo le faltaba. Armándose de valor se llevo a la boca unas cuantas patatas con salsa y se encontró con un gran grumo de harina. Le sonrió pero supo que quinn se habia dado cuenta por la forma que dejo de sonreír **

**Q: es horrible. Esta malísimo ¡no puedes comer esto!**

**R:claro que si es muy comestible-quinn probo la salsa y puso cara de asco**

**Q:¡uff!¿que hecho mal?-pregunto en voz alta entonces probo el maíz y lo escupió enseguida en una servilleta-¡el maíz esta congelado todavía! ¡no puedo hacer nada bien! ¡ has pasado una tarde horrible y ahora esto!**

**R:pudes hacer las cosas bien-la consoló rachel con amabilidad y se levanto a retirar los platos y meterlos en el microondas un rato mas-no es tu culpa que tuviera un mal día y te esforzaste mucho para tratar de hacerme una buena cena ha sido toda un detalle quinn **

**Q: no me trates como si fuera una niña no quiero tener detalles quiero ser útil-exclamo ella frustrada rachel le retiro su plato**

**R:el maíz necesita mas tiempo para descongelarse**

**Q:¡pero seguí las intrusiones de la bolsa¡-grito mirando las mazorcas delatoras que humeaban**

**Lo único que le había pedido era que le hiciera la cena y había sito un total desastre. No era una buena forma de comenzar un periodo de prueba para un matrimonio se dijo quinn pero rachel no pudo evitar reírse **

**R:lleva un poco mas de tiempo cuando la metes toda la bolsa-señalo que habia puesto suficiente para ocho personas**

**Q:y la salsa esta horrible pero segui la receta al pie de la letra-rachel conocía la receta pero sabia que si experiencia era fácil que le saliera grumosa **

**Q:¿rachel?**

**R:te enseñare a hacer la salsa hace falta practica**

**Quinn aparto su plato además del maíz la salsa había salido insípida lo había echado todo a perder ¿Cómo iba a ser útil si rachel le tenia que enseñar asta cocinar? Se levanto y sirvió dos porciones de pudin **

**Q:¿lo quieres con helado?**

**R:se me ha acabado-respondió-pero también esta rico con leche siéntate yo iré por ella**

**Tras poner un chorro de leche por encima rachel se sentó y lo probo acto seguido aparto el plato**

**R: lo siento quinn **

**Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojo nunca se habia sentido tan fracasada ella que siempre solía manejarse bien sola era todo un desastre en la cocina no podía contribuir nada al trato a parte de ser una cocinera**

**R:¿Qué empleaste para hacerlo crecer ?**

**Q:arsénico-respondio quinn y ante la expresión horrorizada de su compañera se corrigió-pues levadura como dice la receta**

**R:¿te refieres a esto ?-pregunto ella tras levantar un bote amarillo**

**Q:si**

**R:esto es polvo para hornear no levadura**

**Q:¿no es lo mismo?**

**R:no si pruebas tu pudin lo sabrás**

**Q: soy un completo fracaso siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo-entonces se levanto y fue hacia las escaleras**

**R:eh –llamo ella- que te allá salido mal una comida no significa que rompamos el trato**

**Q: ¿por que no? No podrías comer lo que yo te cocinara por los próximos meses morirías de hambre si no te intoxico primero **

**R:¿habías cocinado alguna vez antes?**

**Q:no**

**R:entonces por que pensaste que lo ibas hacer bien a la primera**

**Q:no creíste que fuera hacer tan difícil-murmuro ella apoyándose en la barandilla de las escaleras apunto de llorar de nuevo-oh estúpidas hormonas odio llorar yo nuca lloro**

**R: yo se cocinar por que mi madre me enseño no soy muy buena pero puedo enseñarte lo básico –quinn iso una serie de respiraciones era la única haciendo un drama rachel parecía estar de buen humor**

**Q:mi madre nuca cocinaba nos alimentábamos de comida para llevar-admitió-pero se meda muy bien preparar comida enlatada y aperitivos congelados-quinn y rachel comenzaron a reír rachel no parecía ni un poco molesta y sus ojos eran cálidos**

**Q: ¿necesitas de verdad el dinero?-rachel asintió con la cabeza despacio dándole tiempo para ver dentro de sus profundos ojos permanecieron muy cerca y por una ves se pregunto como seria desandar en su cuerpo**

**Q:¿lo necesitas tanto para aguantar la mala comida y los cambios hormonales?**

**R:si- contesto con una ligera sonrisa**

**Rachel era una mujer en quien quinn podía confiar y eso era lo que mas contaba aunque solo se conocían desde hace unos pocos días podía sentir que lo era pensó que sin duda era una mujer de palabra**

**Q:creo que voy a lamentar esto**

**R:sinceramente espero que no-replico rachel tomando la barbilla de ella entre sus manos**

**Quinn la miro a la altura de sus labios que tenido una expresión seria y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en besarla **

**R:no es para siempre quinn pero tienes que decidir si puedes confiar en mi**

**Q:¿tras unos pocos días? Nadie en su sano juicio tomaría una desino asi**

**R:mis bisabuelos se conocieron un miércoles y se casaron al día siguiente pero la desino ahora depende de ti**

**Rachel se separo pero ella lo detuvo agarrándola del brazo**

**Q:espera**

**Ella la espero pacientemente sin moverse**

**Q: confiar no es fácil lo entiendes verdad no pedo meter la pata rachel necesito saber que lo que ago. es lo mejor para mi bebe**

**Ella puso las manos sobre los hombros de quinn y se inclino para darle un suave beso en la frente**

**R: no me hubieras dicho eso si no confiaras en mi-susurro- y tu lo sabes es normal tener miedo cásate conmigo quinn **

**Ella cerro los ojos**

**Q:esta bien para mal o para bien el periodo de prueba ha terminado me casare contigo rachel berry**

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen y una disculpa por los errores ortográficos **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

**Cuando Rachel entro en la cocina una suave melodía sonaba en la radio y en la mesa estaba puesta para dos, pero Quinn no andaba por allí. Levanto la tapa de la cacerola y pudo oler un muy rico aroma de salsa de chile. Su estomago rugió ella había dicho la verdad cuando dijo que aprendía rápido parecía que aquella noche la comida seria deliciosa**

**R:¿Quinn?**

**Q:aquí afuera **

**Rachel siguió su voz hasta la terraza y allí estaba ella asomada a la barandilla, mirando el contorno de montañas delineado por el sol.**

**Se quedo observándola. La luz de la puesta de sol dibujaba su silueta y marcaba sus curvas y sin esperarlo sintió que el deseo la atravesaba ¿de donde habia salido aquella sensación? Por supuesto Quinn era atractiva no estaba siega pero aquello no entraba en el plan frunció el ceño hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le causaba esa sensación se había concentrado tanto en el racho que se le había olvidado eso la iso que no tuviera muchas relaciones además de que no se había puesto a pesar en una vida con otra persona en esta situación vio lo mucho que su vida podía cambiar. Llevada todo el día deseando estar con Quinn a solas. Había estado pensando en la forma en que los ojos de ella se encendían cuando se enojaba y en lo dura que era consigo misma cuando cometía un error. Era una mujer muy independiente. Pero había hecho un trato y ella debía mantener la distancia personal.**

**Q:¿estas bien?-pregunto con voz dulce **

**R:estoy bien- respondió Rachel metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, sin acercarse- la cena huele muy bien**

**Q:encontré la receta en una lata te dije que se medaba bien cocinar cosas enlatadas- replico Quinn volviéndose para admirar la vista.**

**R:Mmm vas progresando- comento ella con una sonrisa **

**Q:aun no lo has probado**

**Rachel se puso cerca de la barandilla procurando que sus cuerpos no se tocaran sin embargo a esa distancia podía oler su perfume suave, a vainilla y sus nervios se agarraron a su estomago**

**R: ¿podemos comer mas tarde? Demos un paseo. Aun no has visto el rancho y vas a estar aquí durante los próximos meses.**

**No habían tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar de ellos mismos ni de otra cosa que no fuera el trato que habían hecho. Podían ser amigas y tal vez podría olvidar de lo hermosa que se veía a la luz del ocaso.**

**Q:¿no pasara nada si dejamos la comida ahí?-pregunto quinn**

**R:no le pasara nada a las judías con chile seguirán ahí cuando volvamos**

**Caminar un rato pero si tocarse una hilera de arboles y una valla los separaba del campo de al lado las vacas pasaban bajo el sol de la tarde y rachel respiro hondo**

**Q: es parte de ti-dijo Quinn rompiendo el silencio **

**R: siempre lo ha sido – replico ella sorprendido que la hubiera entendido tan bien**

**Q:me doy cuenta por la forma que miras la tierra yo nuca he tenido nada parecido te envidio por eso**

**R:¿Cómo fue tu infancia Quinn?-pregunto Rachel al notar un tono de tristeza en ella en el comentario **

**Quinn miro al frente y Rachel pudo admirar su perfil. Era hermosa e intentaba ser fuerte pero había algo en su apariencia que la hacia percibir la tristeza que escondía en su interior. Ella deseo poder ayudarla siempre había sido así, siempre había querido arreglar cualquier cosa que anduviera mal. Pero sabia mejor que nadie que algunas cosas no se podían arreglar.**

**El olor familiar a hierba recién cortada envolvió el ambiente **

**Q:mis padres eran historiadores teníamos una casa en lima. Pero estábamos todo el tiempo de viaje**

**R:dijiste que estabas sola ¿donde esta tu familia ahora?**

**Q: muertos. Cuando tenia dieciocho años se fueron de viaje de trabajo y el avión se estrello-estaba sola por completo como Rachel pensó**

**R:lo siento Quinn- ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo**

**Q: mis padres eran listos pero se creyeron indestructibles. No estaban asegurados cuando termine de pagar sus deudas y a mi abogado no quedo nada mas. El banco se quedo con la casa y yo alquile un apartamento y comencé atrabajar como camarera- confeso Quinn no deseaba rebelar mas por el momento. no se conocían también como para contarle los detalles de su vida .su soledad y su tristeza por no haber tenido una infancia normal-es la historia de mi vida resumida ¿y tu rachel?¿ alguna vez quisiste hacer otra cosa aparte de ser ranchera?**

**Si lo habia hecho. De adolecente habia soñado con ser veterinario y habia planeado todo a detalle trabajaría en el rancho y ella se ocuparía de el cuando su padre se retirara su familia la habia apoyado pero justo cuando iba entrar a la universidad tuvo que dejarlo todo para hacerse cargo del rancho.**

**R:¿quería ser veterinario?**

**Q:¿y que paso?-pregunto ella mientras caminaban**

**R: yo estaba en casa el verano que papa tenia que llevar ganado al sur de estados unidos y mama lo acompañaba –comenzó Rachel tratando de quitarle cualquier emoción al relato y continuo-estaban en el sur cuando de repente el viento hizo que la camión del ganado se saliera de la carretera. Alguien dijo que fue una ventisca fuerte nuca lo sabré el caso es que los dos murieron**

**Entonces se le atoro la garganta y se sintió incapaz de continuar. recordaba aquel día con tanta claridad como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Había conducido hasta allí en aquel momento y se había encontrado con que la mitad del ganado estaba herido y dos reses estaban muertas. Las manchas de sangre brillaba en la carretera. Había podido oler la muerte. El ganado podía remplazarse pero en un instante había perdido a toda su familia. Cuando ella había llegado ya no estaban, habían sido llevados al deposito. En una milésima de segundo lo único que había quedado de su rancho era ella todo se volvió vacio .le había hecho imposible trabajar sin las bromas de su padre y sus sabios consejos y el payo cariñoso de su madre se habían ido. Nuca había entendido como era que ella era la única que quedaba siempre se pregunto si podía haber hecho algo para evitarlo. en lugar de haber pasado el día el lago.**

**Sus pie se habían detenido y se sintió avergonzada al descubrir lagrimas en sus ojos Quinn no dijo nada solo le apretó su mano en señal de apoyo**

**Quinn la entendía sus familias habían sido muy diferentes pero en ambos casos sus vidas habían sido destrozado en un segundo. Rachel suspiro y entendió que quinn había sufrido igual que ella y no quería arriesgarse a lastimarla no podría con la culpa si lo hacia las dos se voltearon para mirar la casa**

**Q:no me había dado cuenta de lo lejos que llegamos-señalo Quinn y por un momento las dos pensaron en el significado de sus palabras Rachel cambio de tema**

**R:este lugar nuca he pensado en irme mi tátara abuelo consiguió establecerse aquí después de un terrible invierno **

**Q:¿Cómo?-pregunto Quinn sin soltarle la mano**

**R:puso una pequeña caseta el primer año solo eran dos personas y la historia cuenta que estaban apunto de rendirse cuando comenzó a soplar el viento del sur derritió casi toda la nieve y trajo la primavera al lugar en medio de marzo. Mi tátara abuelo lo llamo el viento por encima de las montañas. por eso bautizo al rancho viento encima**

**Rachel tenia ondas raíces como podía entender a alguien tan desapegado como ella se dijo quinn habían vivido vidas total mente diferentes**

**Q:¿crees que podamos seguir adelante con esto?**

**R:¿ te refieres a la boda?-pregunto y asintió con la cabeza-creo que somos personas realistas aunque hallamos tenido vidas diferentes parece que nuestras formas de ser encajan teniendo en cuenta que nuestras situaciones parecen tener una solución practica se que tienes dudas es normal pero si me dejas se que puedo hacer que confíes en mi**

**Q:¿me lo mostraras?**

**R:si en cualquier momento en las próximas semanas quieres dejarlo yo misma te llevo devuelta tomate un tiempo para como serme y darte cuenta que puedes confiar en mi**

**Q:¿pero que pasara al final?-pregunto**

**Tras solo dos días ya envidiaba la casa de Rachel la casa que siempre había querido cuando era chica por una parte no quería acostumbrarse a la vida que tenia en ese lugar por que sabia que no era permanente pero por otra parte decía que lo viviera afondo para que pudiera recordarlo como un hermoso recuerdo.**

**R:no tengo todas las respuestas Quinn pero seguro podemos ser amigas**

**Q:¿crees que podamos volver a estar solas?**

**R:¿y?**

**De pronto la idea de vivir sola le resultaba aburrida y sin sentido era una alegría saber que alguien volvería al final del día cuando su trato terminara ella tendría al bebe pero a quine tendría Rachel**

**Q:¿Quién sabe? Las dos hemos estado demasiado tiempo solas a lo mejor nos volvamos locas y te alegras de librarte de mi-repuso Quinn tratando de sonreír**

**Rachel se voltio para mirarla de una manera tan cálida que de pronto los pensamientos de Quinn se desvanecieron**

**R:hay muchas posibilidades de que me vuelvas loca-murmuro acariciándole la mejilla **

**Quinn dio un paso atrás alarmada. La cara le ardía por su caricia y por el significado de sus palabras entonces una camioneta los saco del trance y sin decir nada Quinn y Rachel comenzaron a caminar de nuevo a la casa**

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen **


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

**Quinn se despertó al amanecer y miro su reloj. Apenas eran las cinco. frotándose lo ojos voltio la vista a la ventana iluminada por la luz del amanecer la noche anterior habia estado tan distraída que olvido cerrar las persianas aun recordaba el tacto de la mano de rachel acariciándole la mejilla ¿volverla loca? Seria rachel la que la volvería loca a ella primero. Le estaba dando la oportunidad de echarse para atrás era lo que debía hacer se sentía demasiado apegada a rachel ella era una mujer fuerte aunque también cuidadosa y comprensiva y tenia un aspecto demasiado atractivo con sus vaqueros gastados además de aquel cabello desarreglado que le daba un toque sensual podría hacer que ella perdiera los papeles debería correr en dirección opuesta se dijo Quinn.**

**Pero era aquel trato lo mejor que podía ofrecerle a su bebe. no podía regresar al mismo sitio donde habia estado durmiendo antes. también habia dejado su trabajo casi sin avisar.**

**Miro por la ventana. Las cortinas blancas no impedían que la luz del día pasara a pesar de que el sol salía por el otro lado de la siguiente noche se aseguraría de cerrar las persianas no quería estarse despertando a las cinco todos los días.**

**Entonces oyó pisadas al otro lado de la puerta ¿rachel ya estaba despierta? quinn aparto las sabanas y se puso de pie. era una buena oportunidad para enterarse de lo que le gustaba desayunar y como lo cocinaba tenia toda la intención de ayudar en la cocina y de aprender como hacerlo.**

**Quinn bajo las escaleras aun con su pijama: pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Cuando llego a la cocina rachel ya había puesto el sartén en la lumbre y estaba metido en la nevera rebuscando los ingredientes llevaba lo que parecía su uniforme de trabajo: vaqueros gastados con unos pequeños agujeros una camisa negra de tirantes delgada y lisa. El trasero se le asomaba mientras buscaba y ella sintió que la boca se le secaba iba a tener serios problemas en resistirse a ella**

**Aquella noche había soñado que el la besaba y no había sido un beso de hermanas. Había sido un beso profundo que cubría su boca por completo. En sus sueños los labios de rachel habían sido suaves y expertos sus manos le habían acariciado su cuerpo tierna y posesiva.**

**Cuando rachel se levanto y se giro con los huevos en la mano, dio un brinco y se sorprendió**

**Quinn quiso desaparecer. estaba allí plantada tocándose los labios con los dedos…y con los pezones tan erectos que le hacían daño todo por que habia visto su trasero asomado por la puerta del refrigerador**

**R:pensé que no te levantarías hasta dentro de unas horas**

**Sonrojada Quinn se dio la vuelta y abrió el armario en busca de platosson las hormonasse dijo a si misma. Tenían que ser las hormonas del embarazo lo que la hacia tan carnal**

**Q:olvide bajar las persianas anoche-comento ella sin mirarla-¿siempre te levantas tan temprano?**

**Rachel puso un cartón de huevos sobre la mesa y asintió**

**R:el trabajo de rancho no tiene horario de oficina ¿tienes hambre?**

**Quinn estaba muy hambrienta y no podía culpar de ello a su embarazo la noche anterior no habia podido comer nada tras su paseo a pesar de que las judías con chile habían salido buenas **

**Q:no suelo comer pronto pero como anoche no cene **

**Sus palabras flotaron en el aire no solo como un recordatorio de su paseo sino de la extraña sensación de intimidad que había seguido a sus confesiones personales era necesario mantener una actitud relajada pensó quinn no quería que las cosas se asieran tensas o in cómoda entre ellos**

**Q:¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Quinn cambiando de tema cuanto antes**

**R:huevos revueltos con jamón y tostadas**

**Q:¿me enseñas?-le pidió ella sintiéndose un poco tonta por no saber hacer unos huevos con jamón con veintitrés años**

**Quinn quería contribuir con su trabajo pero era un poco pesado hacer que rachel le enseñara todo seguramente a el le tomaría menos tiempo hacerlo solo que tener que explicarle paso a paso por eso se propuso prestar atención y aprender rápido.**

**R:claro-respondio rachel, rompiendo los huevos en una ensaladera y entregándole un batidor.-toma ve espantando la luz del día durante un minuto**

**Quinn sonrió de forma involuntaria comenzaba a disfrutar del sentido del humor de rachel ella se mostraba relajada y bromista lo que mostraba que no estaba enojada por lo ocurrido en el pasado y que eso la afectara tal vez casarse con ella aunque fuera por poco tiempo seria divertido se llevaban bien y aun que el rancho estaba muy aislado estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y no le resultaba demasiado solitario por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo la esperanza de que las cosas salieran bien al final solo si ella podía aprender a hacer su parte del trato y solo si conseguía mantener la distancia entre ellos**

**Mientras Quinn batía los huevos el le explico la cantidad de sal y pimienta que le solía poner y ella presto mucha atención**

**Cuando la mantequilla que había puesto en la sartén se hubo derretido Rachel le hecho los huevos **

**R:cuando comience a cuartarse tienes que quedarte revolviéndolos-le indico**

**Quinn se quedo sin aliento al recibir el perfume de su compañera de cocina olía manzanilla con naranja su cuerpo era cálido y firme muy cerca detrás de ella desacuerdo pensó tal vez estar casada con rachel no seria tan divertido no si tenia que pasarse varios meses ocultando el hecho de que su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que rachel estaba cerca la dulce caricia de la noche anterior no había sido mas que la punta del icerberg**

**R:lo estas haciendo muy bien-dijo rachel y se aparto poner pan en la tostadora**

**Quinn movió los huevos en la sartén y consiguió freír los pedazos de jamón sin problemas. Se sentaron a comer en silencio mientras la luz del exterior era cada vez mayor**

**R:anoche llame a mi abuela**

**Q:¿de veras?-pregunto ella casi atragantándose con la tostada**

**R:le explique que iba a casarme creo que vendrá hoy a conocerte**

**Quinn no habia contado con las abuelas tuvo la sensación de que su abuela no estaba al corriente de que iba a hacer un matrimonio falso lo mas probable era que se sintiera ofendida por que su nieta iba a casarse con una extraña por dinero**

**Q:¿Por qué lo hiciste? Las abuelas enojadas no entraban dentro del trato-grito ella entrando en pánico**

**No solo era una extraña sino una inepta se dijo Quinn no sabia nada del trabajo domestico ni de una granja lo mas seguro era que su abuela no la encontrara adecuada no se sentía preparada para entrar en tela de juicio no se sentía capas de controlar todas las emociones que rachel despertaba en ella la noche anterior habia sido compasión y ternura para después calidad y vergüenza y en aquellos momentos el borde de la rabia**

**Rachel no habia visto ningún problema en hablar con su abuela después de todo ella era la que le habia aconsejado buscar a alguien tal vez no habia esperado que lo hiciera tan rápido pero johanna berry era una mujer practica se imaginaria la verdad enseguida era ella la que la habia empujado a esa situación no podía culparla por ello **

**Por suerte su abuela no era amante de los convencionalismos además era su familia y su lealtad con su familia le exigía ser honesta**

**R:ella es todo lo que tengo Quinn**

**Rachel observo de tozudez pintado en el rostro de Quinn. Estaba muy hermosa a la luz del dia sin maquillaje y estaba aun mas bella cuando sus ojos brillaban de furia y sus mejillas se encendían quizás se debía a su embarazo pero su piel tenia un aspecto muy luminoso **

**Sin embargo no era una mujer suave. había una fuerza, un aire de resolución que admiraba Quinn fabrey no era una fantoche y su abuela sabría apreciarlo**

**R:mi abuela es bastante gruñona pero me quiere y entiende por lo que estoy pasando a demás si vamos a seguir con esto creo que es conveniente que conozcas a mi familia cuanto antes lo mas importante es que mi abuela no deja que la engañen es muy inteligente y sabrá ver atreves de ti**

**Quinn dejo caer su tenedor e hizo una mueca de disgusto**

**Q:¿asi que pensaste que iba a mentir? muchas gracias **

**R:claro que no ¡no quería decir eso!**

**Q:lo e entendido muy bien ¿quieres que le diga por que estoy aquí?¿por que no tengo perspectivas y estoy unida a ti por el dinero?-de dijo Quinn riéndose ante el hecho de que no podría comer aquella mañana**

**R:yo no lo diría con esas palabras además yo te lo pedí**

**Q:y eso importa ¿sabe que estoy embarazada?**

**R:no**

**Sorprendió a su abuela con una novia la noche anterior habia sido suficiente pensó ella le hablaría del bebe después. Tras la boda abría tiempo de explicarle que un tercer berry iba a llegar a la familia.**

**Rachel trago saliva pero el bebe no seria un berry ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?**

**Q:va a pensar que soy una buscona. gracias rachel- Quinn se le levanto y puso su plato en el fregadero y de pronto las nauseas se mesclaron con su rabia.**

**ase paso no tendría que preocuparse por engordar demasiado ¡estaba tan poco calmada como para terminar una comida! Apoyándose en la mesa cerro los ojos esperando que las nauseas desaparecieran **

**Q:si no le decimos estaríamos engañándola ¿no crees? –consiguió decir en tono acusatorio**

**R:claro que voy a decírselo no es algo que podamos guardar en secreto pensé en darle un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea del matrimonio primero **

**Q:cobarde-murmuro Quinn **

**R:¿Cómo dices?**

**Q:no puedo creer que le tengas miedo a tu abuelita-la acuso **

**R:no soy cobarde pero no pudo contarle todos los detalles de golpe. No hice nada malo en decirle a mi abuelita que vamos a casarnos-se defendió ella**

**Rachel frunció el ceño al ver la expresión de enojo que seguía en el rostro de Quinn genial si estaba tan enfadad por que iba a visitarlos su abuela iba a estallar cuando se enterara del resto de la historia**

**R:por desgracia tengo una reunión esta mañana con la reunión con la asociación ganaderos y estaré fuera todo el dia recuérdalo que te dije y todo ira bien se tu misma Quinn se honesta y seguro de que le vas a encantar –dijo rachel tratando de calmarla**

**Q:¿asi que enciendes el fuego y luego te vas? Anoche me dijiste que confiara en ti y ahora me ases esto ni siquiera me consultaste ¿deberás creías que estaría de acurdo en esto?**

**R:honestamente no creí que fuera hacer un gran problema aun no entiendo muy bien por que lo es**

**Q:claro que es un gran problema voy hacer juzgada sola**

**Por un momento rachel pensó en la posibilidad de no ir a la reunión no habia pensado que ella se iba a poner tan furiosa y la verdad era que debía de habérselo consultado antes de llamar a su abuela y habia aprendido algo nuevo algo que la sorprendió la llenaba de fuerza discutir con quinn cuando lo hacia dejaban atrás las formalidades era muy liberador **

**Quinn suspiro con una mezcla de frustración y resignación**

**Q:será mejor que empiece a limpiar entonces **

**Rachel llevo su pato al fregadero Quinn segia furiosa lo sabía por que evitaba mirarla y por sus mejillas sonrojadas no debía importarle pero le importaba a pesar se que estaba muy guapa cuando se enojaba no le gustaba estar enojada con ella **

**R:lo siento Quinn no quise disgustarte con un poco de surte podre estar a la hora de comer y ella no habrá llegado todavía o quizá pueda hacer una y cambiar la reunión para otro dia**

**Ella se voltio encarándola con aire desafiante**

**Q:puedo enfrentarme a tu abuela yo sola el hecho de que de sentirme obligada es lo que no me gusta**

**R:entiendo**

**Q:si quieres que me quede no vuelvas a hacerlo**

**Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante su ímpetu ella nuca admitiría estar derrotada cuanto mas la conocía mas se daba cuenta de lo flexible que era se pregunto que era lo que no le habia contado la noche anterior acerca de su pasado**

**R:deacuerdo**

**Rachel se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla algunos mechones de su cabello le tocaron los dedos no habia nadie que se resistiera a esos color avellana **

**R:siento no haberlo pensado mejor antes –siguió para dejar clara su disculpa-¿pero sabes que? Eres impresionante no e conocido a una mujer tan resuelta como tu. Lo harás muy bien**

**Dicho esto la beso en la frente y fue a cumplir con sus obligaciones .le habia mentido si conocía a una mujer mas resuelta y Quinn iba a conocerla también muy pronto**

**Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen**


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Quinn no devolvió lo poco que habia desayunado. Se baño y se cambio con ropa limpia pero deseo poder ponerse algo mas bonito. Lidiar con una abuela era lo que menos tenia ganas hacer en este momento y sabia que sino aprobaba el examen habia muchas probabilidades de que la boda no se llevara acabo

Bueno no podía hacer nada al escaso vestuario que tenia. Asi que se puso manos a la obra a limpiar y quitar el polvo pasar la aspiradora y sacar brillo a los muebles le gusto ver como quedaban las habitaciones limpias y ordenadas parecía …casi…un hogar

Frunció el ceño solo llevaba allí dos días y ya comenzaba a creer que era su hogar. tenia que tener cuidado y recordar que era algo temporal y si se apegaba demasiado luego se llevaría un gran disgusto cuando fuera hora de irse y debía irse los dos seguirían caminos diferentes. Y ella encontraría un lugar nuevo para criar a su bebe sola.

Pero primero tenia que enfrentarse a la abuela de Rachel. el hecho de sentirse obligada le hacia hervir la sangre. Con toda tranquilidad del mundo ella se habia limitado a anunciarle que habia puesto al corriente a su abuela de sus planes para colmo se habia ido a trabajar y tendría que lidiar con ella sola ¡que típico! Se lo aria pagar estaba en deuda con ella por haberla dejado sola con aquel lio.

Entonces cuando iba a subir las escaleras le salto un horrible pensamiento ¿Qué pensaría si la gran señora llegaba con la idea de pasar la noche?¿estaba ocupando la habitación que se suponía que pertenecía a la abuela de rachel ? ¿Esperaría la buena mujer que durmiera con su nieta?

Al pensar en dormir con rachel su estomago se encogió ya era suficientemente perversa las trampas que su mente le habían tendió hasta el momento. Dudaba mucho que pudiera acostarse junto a ella toda la noche, escuchando su respiración, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo. no tenia ninguna intención de dejarse llevar por la atracción que sentía por ella teniendo en cuenta que su relación era temporal y ella estaba embarazada ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasar mientras durmieran? Era muy posible que lo abrazara sin darse cuenta y se moriría de vergüenza. Como si rachel se fuera a fijar en ella embarazada de pronto recordó como la había acariciado la otra noche la noche anterior su estomago se encogió de nuevo. Tal vez le gustaba un poco, pensó ¡Pero alguien tendría que tenerla cabeza para poder mantener las distancias!

Quinn se dijo que podría cambiar sus cosas a la otra habitación libre que había en la casa para la señora berry se quedara en la habitación blanca. Cuando se disponía a ello con las sabanas limpias en la mano alguien llamo a la puerta. El corazón le dio un vuelco ya no tenia tiempo. Dejo las sabanas sobre la silla y abrió la puerta llena de pánico.

J:tu debes de ser quinn yo soy Johanna berry la madre de rachel

Quinn no trato de no quedarse boquiabierta. johanna era una mujer alta y de aspecto regio vestía con traje de chaqueta y pantalón negro un pañuelo de seda natural en el cuello.

Pero miraba a quinn de manera amistosa como una abuela y no con los ojos sospechosos que ella había esperado

Q:por favor entre

Quinn se hizo a un lado y johanna entro con una maleta planeaba quedarse pensó quinn

Q:rachel se fue a una reunión

J:va a demasiadas reuniones con toda la hierba que hay que cortar parece que es una buena cosecha. La necesitara

Q:¿si?

Johanna le sonrió con indulgencia haciéndole parecer una niña

J:cuando no puedes vender carne, debes alimentar a las vacas- señalo y le puso una mano en el hombro- vamos a tomar te

Quin la siguió hasta la cocina johanna acaba de llegar a la casa y ya parecía al mando de todo. No sabia si sentirse ofendida o aliviada y se detuvo en la entrada sin saber que hacer.

johanna preparo la tetera y se arrodillo con la cabeza dentro del armario para buscar las bolsas de te. Al verla asi con el aspecto de una verdadera esposa de un ranchero quinn no iso mas que sentirse como una autentica impostora

j:¿bueno cuando sales de cuentas quinn?

Quinn se quedo con la boca abierta paralizada johanna puso agua hirviendo en la tetera sin titubear como si estuviera preguntando el clima. Rachel le había dicho que no le había contado nada a su abuela. ¿ entonces como lo había descubierto? La camiseta que llevaba le cubría todo el vientre que apenas estaba abultado

Q:señora berry…

J:oh querida nada de eso puedes llamarme abuela o johanna lo que prefieras

Quinn se quedo callada la mujer frente a ella exudaba un aura de poder y competencia que la intimidaba al mismo tiempo parecía tener los pies en la tierra y no era nada artificiosa johhanna levanto las cejas con aire interrogativo ante el incomodo silencio

Q:señora berry –continuo utilizando el formalismo como su escudo-lo siento su pregunta me a tomado por sorpresa

J:¿estas embarazada cierto?- volvió a preguntar johanna dando le la espalda mientras ponía leche y azúcar en una bandeja junto a la tetera

Quinn se sintió tensa .pensó que lo mejor seria seguir adelante con ello

Q:si estoy de catorce semanas

J:que bien y bueno como conociste a rachel lo único que se es que se conocieron el viernes verdad - interrogo johanna colocando la tetera en la bandeja

Quinn se sonrojovoy a casarme con du nieta a la que apenas conozco desde ase una semana pensó decirle dudo por un momento antes de subir a su habitación para hacer las maletas e irse

Q:si me desmaye en la ciudad y ella me vino a ayudarme- replico al fin

J:O querida eso me recuerda a dario- comento johanna con una tierna sonrisa que la tomo por sorpresa por completo

Q:¿dario?- pregunto Quinn intrigada por el aspecto que le dio a su interlocutora

J: mi marido el abuelo de rachel- afirmo ella llevando la bandeja a la mesa

se sentaron una frente a la otra y johanna sirvió el te Quinn sintió curiosidad por la persona podía dar tal aspecto al rostro de johanna tan dulce creía que iba en son de paz pero asta que estuviera segura tenia que andar con mucho cuidado

j:dario era el hombre mas bueno que e conocido yo tenia quince años montaba bici ¿sabes? Me habia caído y me habia hecho daño en la rodilla dario me vio en la carretera- explico con una cálida sonrisa- su padre el bisabuelo de rachel había comprado una camioneta para la granja diario puso la bici en el y me llevo a casa tenia veintitrés y era tan guapo rachel se parece mucho a el

Entonces tono johanna un sorbo de su te y observo a Quinn que se revolvía en su asiento claro que rachel era atractiva pero si decía algo se iba a ver muy obvia pero no podía dejar que viera que se sentía atraída Asia rachel pero sino decía nada seria ofensivo

R:rachel es atractiva cualquiera podría darse cuenta- afirmo quinn tratando que no se vieran sus sentimientos

J:los berry siempre han sido atractivos en alguna parte hay una foto de la boda de los bisabuelos de rachel y su abuelo no se quedaba atrás fue el que se estableció aquí y el rancho siempre ha pertenecido a la familia- constato johanna- y aquí estas tu se que no es un matrimonio normal y quiero preguntarte por que estas de acuerdo con casarte con una persona que acabas de conocer ¿ cuanto dinero esperas sacar?

Q:¿disculpe?- Quinn dejo su taza algo confundida ante el cambio repentino de la conversación de pronto entendió que su acercamiento era parte de su estrategia se sintió indignada ella no era una mala persona y la situación como la pintaba johanna no era tan fría.

J:¿Qué esperas sacar Quinn? porque...

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

J:¿Qué esperas sacar Quinn? Porque ser la esposa de una ranchera no es tarea fácil te lo aseguro

Johanna mostro una mirada afilada. Quinn no había visto una mujer tan compuesta: no había ni un cabello fuera de su lugar ni una arruga en su ropa anuqué había pasado dos horas en el coche. La invadió un sentimiento de ser una niña reprendida por haber hecho algo mal y quiso deshacerse de él no había hecho nada malo. Había cometido el error de enamorarse de un hombre equivocado en el pasado y solo estaba afrontando las consecuencias y tratando de solucionarlo lo mejor posible. No necesitaba ser juzgada

Q: no tengo planes de ser la esposa de un granjero- le dijo dejando caer su galleta- y me duele que me acuse de estar extorsionando a su nieta. Estoy asiendo esto solo por una razón. Seguridad para mi y mi bebe.

Durante unos meses podía simular vivir en aquel entorno seguro en una casa sin el estrés por pensar de donde vendrá la siguiente comida. Era una farsa pero la necesitaba con desesperación sentir que no estaba sola aunque fuera por un breve periodo ¿pero cómo iba a explicárselo a aquella mujer? Johanna no podía entender lo desplazada y sola que se había sentido la mayor parte de su vida.

Q: cuando rachel me conoció estaba sola trabajando como camarera, sin casa y con un bebe en camino-explico quinn y añadió que rachel fue quien propuso el trato- es por que ella quiere salvar a su rancho si se casa con migo podrá obseder a su fortuna cuando el bebe nazca nos separaremos y nos ayudara hasta que pueda arreglármelas sola de nuevo

Quinn no empleo la palabra divorcio aunque era el termino adecuado. Le sonaba frio y tedioso también poco aparto los ojos de ella mientras hablaba no quería enojar a la abuela de rachel pero tampoco quería dejar que la llamara buscona

Q:para dejar las cosas claras rachel fue la que me busco a mi y no al revés yo no iba buscando nada si es lo que sugiere

J:ya lo imaginaba- señalo johanna sin dejar que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz-pero quería escucharlo de tu boca. Haces esto por tu bebe ¿y que pasa con su padre?

Quinn dio un respiro. Noa había sido encantador demasiado encantador. Se había enamorado del muy rápido para llenar su gran necesidad de afecto. Pero en el fondo había sabido que no era el tipo de hombre con quien tener una relación duradera. Cuando anuncio su embarazo había desaparecido en otros tiempos se habría alegrado de deshacerse de alguien como el pero en aquella ocasión fue diferente. Estaba sola de nuevo pero tenia un bebe precioso e inocente a quien tener en cuenta. Un bebe a quien quería dar una vida estable y segura

Q: el padre biológico no tiene ningún interés en su paternidad. Nos dejo al bebe y a mi

J:¡que es lo que quieres de verás quinn ?- inquirió johanna tras dejar su taza en el fregadero

Un hogar pensó quinn aquel era solo temporal y no podía olvidarlo. La propuesta de rachel le haría posible construir su propio hogar un lugar seguro para su bebe su hijo seria una prioridad y siempre se sentiría amado. Quería darle lo que ella no había tenido

Q:quiero una vida feliz para mi bebe quiero darle un hogar un lugar donde se sienta querido y seguro

J: es una buena respuesta-afirmo johanna acercándose a ella para ponerle una mano sobre el hombro

Quinn sintió el cálido contacto de la mano de johanna y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos el contacto humano no recordaba la última vez que había sido abrazada…

Q:gracias

J:¿ hace cuanto tiempo?- pregunto johanna

Q:¿Qué?

J:querida ¿ hace cuanto tiempo que no te sientes amada?

Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de quinn de forma repentina y no pudo frenarlas johanna la abrazo y ella lloro en sus brazos. Lloro por segunda vez esa semana después de años sin soltar una sola lagrima. Estaba sola y asustada le aterrorizaba fracasar .no ser suficiente para su hijo le daba miedo el futuro incierto.

Jadeo trato de parar sus lagrimas y recomponerse. Justo entonces Rachel entro y se detuvo de forma abrupta al ver aquella escena la visión de su novia y su abuela juntas cambio algo dentro de su corazón

Rachel dirigió en tractor hacia un lado del terreno y lo aparco allí al día siguiente continuaría, pensó y se encamino hacia la casa. La comida había sido tensa. Rachel se había apresurado a terminar la reunión para llegar a casa antes que su abuela pero no lo había conseguido al legar quinn se fue al baño para lavarse la cara y recuperar el control de si misma. Lugo le había sonreído se había disculpado por no tener la comida preparada. Pero lo que ella quería saber era que había hecho su abuela para ponerla asi

Por otra parte era obvio que su abuela a probaba a quinn por muy extraña que fuera la situación pensó rachel mientras iba hacia la casa

J: ya a sufrido bastante esta chica- le había advertido su abuela mientras quinn estaba en el baño

Rachel no tenia planes de las timar a quinn de hecho cuanto mas la conosia mas ganas tenia de protegerla. Habían hecho un trato que los beneficiara a los dos pero provenían de mundos muy diferentes

Podría ser su amiga pero nada mas. No si quería ser justa

J:ten mucho cuidado querida no la lastimes- le había aconsejado su abuela después- no he visto a nadie tan necesitada de amor y afecto como esta chica

Al llegar a la casa rachel se dio cuenta de que el coche de su abuela ya no estaba Tal vez había vuelto a su casa de pronto se sintió recia a estar a sola s con quinn se detuvo en la puerta de su propia casa

Quinn estaba llevando la sesta de ropa sucia cuando ella entro ambas se miraron sorprendida

R:¿ mi abuela se fue?

Q:ni mucho menos ha dejado su maleta en la tercera habitación y se prepara para quedarse un buen rato- quinn contesto riendo

R:oh- exclamo un tanto molesta- te será de gran ayuda

Q:oh si- replico quinn con una sonrisa- estaba muy preocupada ante su visita y ha había algunos momentos tensos pero una vez que supo lo del bebe

R:¿lo sabe?

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

R:¿lo sabe?-pregunto Rachel sorprendida. Todo lo que su abuela le había dicho era que tuviera cuidado de no herir a Quinn, pero no había mencionado nada del embarazo.

Allí estaba Quinn , alegre y sin preocupaciones. Por primera vez, Rachel vio que no había ninguna tención en su rostro. Eso la hacia aun mas hermosa pensó Rachel

Q:si debo de haber contestado a sus preguntas de forma satisfactoria. Esta preparando la boda

De pronto, Rachel recordó las palabras de su abuela no la lastimes y tan necesitada de amor. Había esperado que su abuela se opusiera al saber lo del embarazo pero en lugar de eso, se había mudado al rancho

Q:¿es demasiado pronto?

R:¿Qué?- pregunto Rachel, saliendo de su sorpresa-oh no claro que no solo que estoy sorprendida eso es todo

Q:yo también lo estaba. Pero hablamos mucho tu abuela es una mujer increíble. Dijo que entendía que no supiera nada de cocinar y cuando le confesé que no sabia cuidar el jardín me dijo que podría ayudarme

R:¿ah si?

Q:me dijo que me ayudaría a preparar la boda también

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control pensó Rachel y todo bajo la mirada aprobatoria de su abuela. Bodas, jardines, bebes… sabia que su abuela era maravillosa pero también era astuta si se que daba con ellos era para poder intervenir. Sin embargo, ella no podía pedirle a su abuela que se fuera. Quinn estaba encantada con recibir ayuda y asi no estaría tan sola durante el día. No diría nada pero tendría los ojos bien abiertos no dejaría que su abuela hiciera de celestina.

Además cuanto menos tiempo pasara con Quinn mejor se dijo Rachel por que antes o después caería en la tentación de besarla y aquello lo complicaría todo

R:ya te dio su primera lección según veo-indico Rachel cambiando de tema y mirando hacia las cacerolas que hervían en la lumbre

Q:si pero me dijo que iba a cenar con una amiga en el pueblo y también que no la esperáramos

R:será millie- comento Rachel a la mas antigua de sus amigas de su abuela. Lo mas probable era que lo de su boda ya fuera conocido por todo el pueblo

Al pensarlo Rachel se dio cuenta de que tampoco le preocupaba tanto. Por un instante miro a Quinn y se la imagino vestida de blanco y se quedo sin aliento. Entonces Quinn se acaricio el vientre y se le encogió el corazón

Rachel estaba tan necesitada de amor como Quinn… pero no podía, no quería satisfacer en Quinn su necesidad. Ella iba irse y Rachel nuca podría abandonar su rancho

Mañana siguiente

R:Mike va a venir. Se ocupara del rancho hoy por mi tengo que ir a la asociación de ganaderos hoy después de comer.

Rachel hablo tratando de ocultar el mal presentimiento que la invadía. Estaba luchando una batalla perdida y lo sabia. El origen de la epidemia estaba siendo investigado. Si lo asociaban con su rancho tendría que sacrificar todo el ganado si aquello pasaba ni el dinero de su herencia seria suficiente para salvar su rancho. Miro su desayuno pero no pudo comer. Si su rancho se venia a bajo tendría que liberar a Quinn de su acuerdo pensó mirando su desayuno sin apetito pero no estaba preparada para perder el rancho ni tampoco para perder a Quinn. Había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría costara lo que costara.

J:tenemos que salir de compras-señalo johanna.

Q:compre verduras ayer- afirmo Quinn, confundida.

J:no me refiero a eso sino compas de ropa. Necesitas un vestido de boda y esos vaqueros ya te quedan muy apretados

Q:estoy bien con ellos-replico Quinn sonrojada

R:la abuela tiene razón-intervino Rachel-siento no haberme da cuenta antes he estado muy…

Q: ocupada no importa

Rachel se fijo en que Quinn llevaba los mismos vaqueros y camiseta de siempre. No le había pedido nada pero necesitaba ropa nueva y ella había prometido cuidar de sus necesidades

Fuera estaba lloviendo. Rachel había quedado con sam, puck y fin eran rancheros como ella y también tenían todas las de perder.

R:¿Por qué no vamos esta tarde? Las pudo llevar cuando vaya a la reunión y Lugo los recojo

Q:no quiero ser una molestia Rachel- dijo Quinn

R: no es molestia vamos no pensé que fueras a negarte a ir de compras-bromeo

J:el vestido de novia lleva tiempo y también necesítanos ropa de premamá necesitamos al menos un día entero querida- intervino su abuela

R:podemos ir mañana-se ofreció

Q:deveras no es necesario-protesto Quinn

J:tonterías no hay razón por la que no podamos ir esta mañana después de comer nos dejas solas y asi Quinn y yo podemos visitar las tiendas- comento johanna con un guiño

Ir de compras no era la idea de una mañana divertida para Rachel pero al mirar en el rostro de Quinn leyó la emoción en su rostro ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que la habían llevado de compras?

R:yo estoy desacuerdo si tu lo estas

Nuca nadie la había llevado de compras y se sentía muy emocionada por la novedad. Pero dudo por que no tenia dinero y no se quería aprovecharse ni que ellos pagaran toda su ropa

J:seguro que Rachel quiere verte con algo diferente de lo que llevas puesto-ínsito johanna

R: te lo mereces- señalo Rachel mirando a Quinn con mirada aprobatoria

Quinn no sentía que lo mereciera y no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie pagara sus gastos. No quería que pensaran que se estaba aprovechando de su generosidad

J:esta decidido- afirmo johanna- podemos llevar mi coche será mas fácil que tu camioneta

Quinn sintió que estaban decidiendo por ella pero no tenia sentido discutir. Además sino se compraba algo pronto tendría que ir con sus viejos vaqueros desabrochados

Q:voy a prepararme- dilo Quinn con voz débil no demasiado convencida de que fuera buena idea

Pueblo

Llegaron a un centro comercial justo cuando sus tiendas comenzaron a abrir

J:necesitas ropa de premamá- indico johanna llevando a Quinn de la mano a la primera tienda

Q:solo lo básico-replico Quinn mirando a Rachel y preguntándose por que accedió a acompañarlas

Quinn no quería que la acusaran de abusar. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor impresionada por los bonitos conjuntos que había en la tienda. Pronto su vientre seria redondo y abultado. La idea de comprar ropa de premamá le hizo mas obvia que nuca la certeza de que iba a tener entre sus brazos un pequeño ser al que amar y cuidar

R:¿estas bien?-le pregunto Rachel tocando su hombro

Q:es que estaba haciéndome a la idea. Voy a ser madre-contesto ella riendo

R:te estabas poniendo pálida y…¿te gusta o te asusta la idea?

Q:un poco de cada- contesto ella, riéndose y sintiéndose agradecida porque Rachel estuviera allí

Rachel era su aliada pensó

Entonces johanna la llamo mostrando en su mano una pila de ropa

Q:me reclaman-dijo Quinn sonriendo a Rachel

R:me parece que estarás un rato ocupada por la mirada de mi abuela voy a buscar un café

Q:suena bien- contesto Quinn sin poder de dejar de mirarla

Ambos se quedaron allí parados mirándose a los ojos hasta que johanna interrumpió en la escena

J:ven pruébate esto pensé que te gustaría mas la ropa informal

Rachel se alejo y Quinn fue arrastrada hacia el probador al final eligió dos pares de pantalones varias camisas de algodón y un bonito pijama blanco y un conjunto para ocasiones especiales

Q:es demasiado caro- afirmo Quinn mientras johanna firmaba la factura y pagaba con su tarjeta de crédito

J:tonterías Quinn es un placer comprártelas después de todo no había visto a Rachel tan feliz en un largo tiempo por favor dame ese gusto

Q:te lo agradezco pero estoy acostumbrada a cómprame mis propias cosas

J:estas trabajando mucho en el rancho para ser lo que Rachel necesita eso es suficiente pago para mi y estoy segura de que Rachel piensa lo mismo

¿ella era lo que Rachel necesitaba?¿un desastre en la cocina?¿una extraña que no sabia nada de un rancho? Quinn estaba segura de que no hacia mas que beneficiarse de su trato sin poder aportar nada a cambio johanna la trataba como una nieta y ella tan desesperada por tener un hogar, no podía resistirse pero por dentro sabia que solo haría su partida mas dolorosa

J:vamos necesitas zapatos-señalo johanna

Rachel las estaba esperando afuera y cuando salieron les tendió sus vasos de café a Quinn el descafeinado eso iso que Quinn se sintiera agradecida por el detalle. Mientras Rachel las esperaba se compro unos zapatos esport y otros de vestir además de una bonitas sandalias de satén blanco para la boda. A la hora de comer estaban cargadas de bolsas. También habían comprado ropa interior y calcetines. Con su propio dinero aunque era muy poco Quinn le compro unas camisas estaba decidida a no llegar a casa sin nada para Rachel

J:estoy desfallecida vamos a comer- propuso johanna encaminándose a un restaurante cercano

Mientras johanna iba al baño Quinn se ha cerco a Rachel

Q:la comida la pago yo por favor-pensando en el dinero que le había quedado después de comprar las camisetas

R:no tienes por que hacerlo-respondió Rachel

Q:pero quiero hacerlo no estoy acostumbrada a recibir…¿caridad?-afirmo ella sintiéndose avergonzada

R:yo también saco algo de todo esto ¿recueras? me estas ayudando ahora mismo eres mi única esperanza-afirmo Rachel poniendo sus manos sobre las de Quinn

Q:Entonces déjame que las invita a comer ya bastante han hecho por mi-insistió ella tragando saliva al sentir el contacto de su mano ver que la estaba mirando intensamente

R:trato pero te advierto que ir de compras me abierto el a petito

Q:ahora que las nauseas han pasado siento que me podría comer una vaca-dijo riendo

R:sabes debería a ver pensado esto antes no esta bien que me tengas que pedir cada peso que necesitas tendrás que comprar cosas para ti y para el bebe te conseguiré una chequera y una tarjeta de crédito-prometió Rachel sin dejar de acariciar su mano y aumentar la intensidad mirada

¿iba a confiar tanto en ella para darle una tarjeta de crédito? Trato de ocultar su sorpresa tomando un trago de agua

R:¿he dicho algo malo?-pregunto Rachel al ver la expresión extraña de Quinn

Q:no solo que estoy sorprendida eso es todo

R:¿abría alguna razón por la cual no de vería de confiar en ti?-conociendo la respuesta de antemano

Q:¡no!-exclamo Quinn-es solo que

¿Cómo podría explicarle lo mucho que significaba que confiara en ella?

R:es lo mas adecuado- explico Rachel -te hice dejar de trabajar y dije que me ocuparía de ti

Q:es mas de lo que esperaba tu abuela y tu han sido demasiado generosos con migo. Ella lo pago todo esta mañana. No estoy acostumbrada a eso

R:note sientas culpable mi abuela se esta divirtiendo mucho no había ido de compras desde hacia mucho tiempo pero ella y mama solían hacerlo todo el tiempo

Q:¿se llevaban bien?

R:si mi abuela siempre le decía melisa eres mi mejor hija creo que ella quiso tener una hija pero tuvo solo a mi padre-Quinn sonriera envidiable que Rachel tuviera buenos recuerdos. Ella no tenia esa suerte.

Q:¿ y porque has venido hoy?

R:pese que te divertirían si las llevaba de compras-la verdad era que después ver el rostro de emoción de Quinn supo que aria cualquier cosa por ella se quedaron mirando a los ojos en ese instante cuanto más la miraba mas tenía ganas de besarla y como seria si tan solo pudiera…

J:¿ya han ordenado?

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

J: ¿ya han ordenado?

Q: te estábamos esperando

J: ¡uf! Se me ha abierto el apetito esta mañana. No me había divertido tanto desde…-dijo Johanna interrumpiéndose

R: Rachel me conto lo que su madre y tu solían salir de compras juntas-comento Quinn que había comenzado a tutear a Johanna

J: oh si siempre volvíamos a casa con más cosas de las que necesitábamos pero era divertido sabes tú te parecen más a ella que Rachel

R: si no lo creo –replico Quinn

J: claro que si ojos hermosos, eres fuerte, tozuda y tienes un gran corazón Quinn me di cuenta enseguida ¿no te parece Rachel?

Quinn bajo la mirada sorprendida por los cumplidos y por el intento de medir entre ella Rachel ¿la vería Rachel también así?

Rachel salió del paso recurriendo a su sentido del humor:

R: estoy de acuerdo en lo de tozudez-afirmo y conto como el primer día Quinn había intentado conquistar la cocina-pero tu tozudez te funciona la cena de anoche estaba deliciosa.

Quinn acepto el cumplido con una sonrisa. Pero se pregunto si Rachel pensaba que se parecía a su madre y si aquello sería bueno o malo ¿cómo iba a convivir con ella sin salir afectada? Se sentía como parte de la familia, incluida y bienvenida…y eso que aun no había tenido lugar la boda.

Johanna cambio de tema y se puso a preguntarles sobre los detalles para preparar la ceremonia. Después de la comida, Rachel las dejo y quedo de recogerlas más tarde las dos mujeres restantes entraron en una tienda muy elegante con maniquíes vestidos de novia

V: ¿Puedo ayudarlas?-ofreció a la entrada una mujer joven vestida a la última moda

J: si soy Johanna Berry y Quinn fabray vamos a comprar un vestido de novia

V: felicidades pasen

Quinn se quedo callada mientras Johanna y la vendedora discutían que tipo de vestido iría mejor nuca en su vida había entrado en una tienda así había vestidos de satén blanco y color crema con todo tipo de delicados adornos.

Pero ella no era una novia sino una impostora no era un matrimonio real y fingir que si era un sacrilegio. No merecía llevar un vestido blanco tiro de el brazo de Johanna ara llamar su atención

J: disculpanos un momento-indico Johanna a la vendedora

Q: no pudo hacerlo-aseguro Quinn- no está bien las dos sabemos que no es una boda de verdad. No está bien hacer todo esto cuando todos sabemos que dentro de unos meses se habrá terminado vayamos a otro lugar y escojamos un vestido bonito será suficiente esto es… demasiado

J: esta bien pero las gente va a sospechar si te ve aparecer con un vestido de diario al menos deberías llevar un vestido de novia los amigos de Rachel y sus vecinos así lo van a esperar

Era una batalla perdida y Quinn lo sabía algo que ella quería era que Rachel estuviera orgullosa quería ver en Rachel el brillo de apreciación en sus ojos el día de la boda

Q: bueno está bien pero nada demasiado caro

Johanna fue a buscar a la vendedora y en menos de un minuto Quinn se encontraba en el probador con tres vestidos de novia. Los dos primeros no le gustaron pero el tercero le encanto. Salió del probador sonriendo

Q:me gusta este

No tenía tirantes y el cuerpo se le ajustaba al estilo imperio bajo el pecho con una fina cinta de satén marcando sus senos, la parte de abajo llegaba hasta el suelo con una doble falda de organza que le daba el toque romántico. Era sencillo e impresionante además era perfecto para camuflar su vientre creciente

J: voy a buscar los zapatos-murmuro Johanna tratando de ocultar la emoción

Q: me encanta- afirmo Quinn tras ponerse las sandalias

Entonces miro la etiqueta con el precio y se sitio incomoda

Q: no puedo dejar que lo compres Johanna

J: si puedes y lo harás—contesto la señora con aire decidido- te prometo que no te arrepentirás

V: necesita arreglos podemos pedir uno para dentro de ocho semanas-informo la vendedora

J: se van a casar en unos días-señalo Johanna y mirando a Quinn, añadió- vete a cambiar yo me ocupo de todo

Treinta minutos después salieron en el coche cargadas de ropa de premamá y en el asiento de atrás un vestido de novia

Al día siguiente

Rachel era lista y no pregunto que había en la funda que Quinn traía que llevo desde el coche a su habitación. Ella tenía un aspecto alegre y relajado. Por alguna razón Quinn y su abuela parecían llevarse muy bien las comidas eran divertidas y fáciles viendo detalles de la boda. La verdad era que a Rachel poco le importaba solo quería una ceremonia pequeña y agradable algo intimo y sencillo

Los días de verano eran largos y la mantenían tan ocupada que apenas podía pensar en algo que no fuera trabajar además de ocuparse de su ganado recibía muchas llamadas y correos electrónicos relacionados con la crisis las fronteras se habían serado a las carnes y otros mercados estaban haciendo lo mismo algo tenía que suceder pronto su cuenta de banco no hacía más que bajar pero no había nada que hacer todos estaban esperando en veredicto final y rezando para que no los relacionaran con su rancho y no tener que sacrificar todo en ganado.

Solo se relajaba por las tardes cuando iba a casa con Quinn y su abuela su charla alegre y sus risas aligeraban su carga pesada.

Un día se encerró en el despacho para trabajar en la computadora su contabilidad no tenia buen aspecto suspiro y dese ir con Quinn y su abuela a ver la televisión pero no podía tenía que hacer cuentas se dijo para ver cómo podía ahorrar un poco mas

Q: ¿un día largo?

La voz de Quinn la interrumpió y se sintió agraciad al escucharla

R: el mas largo

Q: puedo pasar

R: claro que si

Q: olvide darte algo el otro día no es gran cosa pero…-comenzó ella con una sonrisa y le ofreció la bosa con blusas- creo que necesitas repuestos

R: no tenias por que hacerlo-dijo mirando dentro de la bolsa

Q: no podía pasar todo el día de compras y no traer nada para ti me hubiera gustado…

R: son geniales. Gracias por pensar en mi y gracias por el regalo. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie me regalaba nada solo porque si

Quinn miro la computadora y los libros de contabilidad abiertos sobre la mesa

Q: las cosas van mal ¿verdad Rachel? Pudo adivinarlo por el estrés dibujado en tu cara

R: van mal la industria de la carne esta por los suelos

Q: ¿y lo conseguiremos? ¿te ayudara el dinero de tu herencia?

Rachel sintió su garganta seca Quinn había dicho conseguiremos no conseguirás. No estaba segura si aquello era mejor o peor

R: no lo sé ayudara un poco pero la verdad no lo sé- admitió

Quinn asintió y Rachel leyó la incertidumbre en su expresión lo

R: Quinn no importa lo que pase con mi rancho yo te hice una promesa. Dije que me ocuparía de ti y de tu hijo y lo hare

Q: simpre mantienes tus promesas ¿no? Te no te preocupes por el niño ni por mí. Estamos en esto todos juntos-señalo ella acercándose con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas-si ayuda podemos llamar a un juez para que venga aquí y nos case toda la ceremonia que está organizando Johanna no es necesaria

Rachel estaba decidida a ofrecerle una boda bonita ella se lo merecía después de todo lo que estaba pasando para que el plan funcionara

R: los gastos de la boda no son tan grandes no habrá problema en celebrar una boda pequeña además la abuela la esta se pasando genial

Quinn se apoyo en la mesa y Rachel se fijo en su cintura, un poco crecida. Se pregunto cómo estará su bebe al mirarla a los ojos la encontró sonriendo, feliz y en paz.

Q: el niño está creciendo

R: ya me he dado cuenta- afirmo Rachel y se pregunto por qué Quinn había dicho niño

Q: cada día me siento más fuerte estoy contenta de ser madre y no lo esperaba es algo que tengo que agradecerte.

R: ¿a mí? ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?

Q: no tenía ni idea de que iba hacer cuando supe que estaba embarazada cuando noa me dejo supe que tendría que hacerlo sola pero tu… estas aquí y me has ayudado. No sé si es por el aire del campo o por la amabilidad que me tratas pero ahora no tengo miedo. No me siento sola. Gracias por eso.

En lugar de sentirse mejor Rachel sintió el peso de la responsabilidad. Durante años había cargado la responsabilidad de ocuparse del rancho sola. Entones era también responsable de aquella chica que había sufrido tanto como ella y de su bebe

Q: tienes el aspecto de estar agotada- señalo Quinn sin pensarlo y acaricio el rostro de Rachel con sus dedos-¿Por qué te sobrecargas tanto?

R: por que nadie más puede hacerlo por mi- replico Rachel con voz preocupada

Q: ya no déjame ayudarte Rachel al igual que tú me ayudas a mi

Rachel la tomo de la mano y la acerco haciendo que se sentara en su regazo. Quinn la rodeo con sus brazos y de forma instintiva Rachel la tomo por la cintura

Quinn era una mujer cálida, amable y solida alguien en quien podría apoyarse y no sentirse decepcionada pensó Rachel.

R: asi- susurro Rachel sabiendo exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Quinn se acurruco en sus brazos y se quedaron sentadas a la luz del atardecer hasta que el sol se puso y la luna salió por encima de la pradera disfrutando de la compañía de la otra

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen

Yo quiero sentirte cerca

Porque sin ti el tiempo se detiene

Y no puedo respirar solo quiero

Perderme en tu mirar

Saber que puedo tocar el cielo si tu estas

Hoy solo quiero sentirte seca

Para perderme en tu inmensidad


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

La semana anterior a la boda había pasado volando para Rachel, no había tenido ni un momento. En lugar de de estar preocupada por el rancho no había podido dejar de pensar en que se iba a casarse con Quinn. Por suerte no habían tenido mas momentos íntimos aquellos días se dijo Rachel después de la noche anterior en el despacho era mejor que mantuvieran las distancias. Pero que pasaría cuando su abuela se fuera y estuvieran las dos solas. No podía evitar a Quinn para siempre. Estar junto a Quinn le provocaba una sensación tan nueva y extraña que le daba ganas de correr lejos, al mismo tiempo que de correr a su lado.

Tenia que ser cuidadosa. No habían hablado de tiempo pero sabia que cuando el bebe naciera ella querría volver a ser independiente y empezar una nueva vida que la incluiría a ella. Aquel era el acuerdo que habían hecho. Tenia que proteger su corazón.

Cuando llego a su casa todo estaba muy silencioso

R: ¿Quinn?-llamo sin respuesta

Encontró a las dos mujeres en el jardín, juntas. Su abuela llevaba un sombrero de paja y Quinn se había puesto una gorra. por un instante se quedo mirándolas. Estaban riéndose y bromeando arrodilladas junto a una fila de plantas de guisantes quitando las malas abuela dijo algo y Quinn estallo en carcajadas haciéndola sonreír.

Entonces Quinn perdió el equilibrio y johanna se rio Rachel no pudo evitar reír también y cuando Quinn se giro al escucharlo y se sonrojo.

R:¿ sentándote sobre el huerto Quinn?-bromeo Rachel yendo a su lado para tenderle una mano- la abuela te tiene trabajando como una esclava.

Quinn tomo su mano y se sonrojo aun mas cada ves que la tocaba ella pensaba que podía haber algo entre ellas pero no quería hacerse esperanzas que podían arruinar la amistad que habían formado los amigos escaseaban en los últimos tiempos

J:vor a hacer algo limonada-se ofreció johanna.

Quinn aparto su mano de ente las de Rachel

Q:deja que te ayude

R:espera Quinn hay algo que quiera enseñarte-le pido Rachel- abuela te veremos dentro enseguida

La llevaba de la mano hasta el lado este del terreno donde iba a celebrarse la ceremonia

Q:espero que haga buen tiempo el sábado- dijo Quinn ella tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz- si llueve entremos que llevarlo todo a dentro

R:eso seria una pena

Quinn se detuvo en seco al ver lo que tenia frente a sus ojos

Q:¿tu lo has hecho?

Ante ellos había un arco blanco acabado en punta

R:si

Q:¿ donde has sacado el tiempo?-pregunto Quinn tocando el arco e imaginándolo adornado con rosas no había esperado ningún ornamento especial para la boda-especioso Rachel

R:¿te gusta de verdad? No estaba segura no entiendo de arreglos para bodas- comento con una amplia sonrisa

Q:¿gustarme? es perfecto ¿por eso pasabas las tardes en el establo? Pensé que estabas con las terneras

R: me declaro culpable- bromeo

Q:siempre quise un arco asi pero pensé que seria muy caro por eso nuca me atreví a mencionarlo – afirmo Quinn

R:de nada me alegro que te guste

Q:si es perfecto- repitió ella y pensó perfecto como tu. Rachel era casi perfecta amable, generosa y comprensiva. Trabajadora y modesta dispuesta a aceptarla sin juzgarla- no esta mal tener deseos de que salga como una boda real si lo hiciéramos sin detalles ni preparación seria muy frio. Me alegro que no seas ese tipo de persona significa mucho para mi que quieras hacer de esta boda algo especial aunque no sea real-señalo Quinn tratando de mantenerse practica

Rachel tomo su mano y se quedo mirándola a los ojos sin decir nada como si estuviera buscando las palabras. Quinn le apretó la mano deseando poder ponerse de puntillas para poder besarla aunque sabia que no podía hacerlo.

R:la abuela ya tendrá lista la limonada-murmuro ella-volvamos te estas quemando por el sol y no creo que quieras casarte con la nariz colorada

Q:tienes razón vamos

Quinn la siguió pensando que se estaba involucrando más de lo debido como podría seguir adelante si esto seguía asi

R:me e comprado un traje hoy –comento Rachel en la mesa-asi que puedes borrarlo de la lista abuela

J:bien por que solo faltan dos días para la boda-replico poniendo la jarra de limonada

Q:johanna se a encargado de que este todo listo para el sábado- afirmo Quinn

Rachel pudo ver como había mejorado Quinn con la llegada de su abuela estaba mas abierta mas sonriente irradiaba calidez su abuela había tenido razón Quinn estaba tan hambrienta de amor. La forma en que agradecía cada detalle era realmente adorable cuando sus ojos denotaban un brillo especial que la hacia parecer angelical como había sufrido tanto que simplemente no podía dar por sentado le entristecía pensar que nuca tuvo un lugar donde pertenecer pero eso era lo que mas la acercaba a ella

Decidió no lastimarla se aseguraría de podía seguir siendo amigas. Las promesas que iban hacerse por lo menos significarían eso

Dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas iba ase la señora Berry el juez los casaría y ella besaría a la novia y…

Besarla cielos no lo había pensado, besar a Quinn frente a testigos si solo con tocarla se sonrojaba ¿ que pasaría si la besaba? ¿y podría darse por satisfecha si la besaba

R:grasias por la limonada tengo que irme- se disculpo y salió rápidamente

Q: que bicho le a picado- pregunto Quinn viendo como se iba

J:creo que se a dado cuenta que va a casarse dentro de dos días- replico johanna casi riendo

Q:dos días-murmuró Quinn tratando de contener sus nervios

Delante de todo el mundo aíran promesas que no pensaban cumplir tenían que hablar y hacerse promesas reales ates de entrar de lleno a aquella farsa que tal vez era mas para ella de lo que pudo haber imaginado


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

El arco estaba en su lugar y las veinticuatro sillas ordenadas en pequeñas filas. A unos metros había una pista de baile construida de madera y varias mesas plegables que al día siguiente se adornarían con manteles blancos con pequeñas flores en el centro y una imagen de dos anillos cruzándose. Dentro de la casa el congelador estaba lleno de pequeñas tartas y dulces. La vieja amiga de johanna se iba encargar de la comida. Quinn estaba emocionada por la ayuda de los vecinos pero por otra parte incrementaba la presión pues sabia que solo seria la señora Berry en apariencia.

Quinn pensó en Rachel y no estaba segura de que Rachel quisiera seguir adelante. Desde el día anterior no había hecho más que evitarla y si había cambiado de idea quería que se lo dijera cuanto antes.

Aquella mañana Rachel había salido temprano. El juez había llegado temprano y se había reunido con Rachel para hablar de la ceremonia. pero había tenido un aspecto distraído como si quisiera estar en otra parte ¿ quien podría culparla? Ella no era el mejor partido del mundo se dijo Quinn. Había mejorado gracias a la ayuda de johanna estaba aprendiendo a cuidar el jardín y a cocinar. Pero por primera vez en la vida estaba echando raíces, como las frágiles plantas que crecían en el jardín

Raíces que le habían hacer mucho mas difíciles irse cundo legara el momento incluso si quisiera ayudar a Rachel económicamente no podía apenas había terminado la secundaria sabía que aquello era temporal pero no podía evitar soñar con mucho mas con un matrimonio real, un hogar y una familia

J:pareces preocupada- la interrumpió johanna

Q:es que el momento esta tan… cercano-replico Quinn tras un momento

J: lo harás bien tu sabes lo que se debe hacer

Q:¿pero esto se debe hacer?¿ es justo para Rachel? ¿ una esposa temporal embarazada? He estado tan centrada en preparar la boda que incluso olvide de lo que se trataba en realidad

J:oh querida- dijo johanna con ojos comprensivos poniendo una mano sobre el hombro – no te subestimes tanto

Q:pero Rachel… - comenzó Quinn tragando saliva

J:esta arriba en la ducha y hambrienta yo voy con millie a ultimar algunos detalles

Asi que tendría tiempo para hablar con Rachel no sabia si sentirse agradecida o asustada. Cuando Rachel bajo Quinn le había servido su plato. Tenia el pelo mojado y con un aroma a vainilla que la iso estremecerse

Q:sacare al pollo del horno-indico Quinn

Rachel se sentó frente a su pato que contenía verdura y ensalada

R:¿la abuela hizo esto antes de irse?

Q: no lo hecho yo

R:sabe como lo prepara ella. -Dijo mirándola con calidez

Q:bueno te dije que era buena aprendiz- sonrió Quinn

R:¿ tu no comes?

Q: ya he comido

Mientras Rachel comía Quinn limpio la cocina. Cuando termino ella tomo aliento tenia que comportarse como adulta y tenia que hacer lo que había planeado antes de que perdiera los nervios

Q:creo que tenemos que hablar

R:¿ hablar de que?- pregunto Rachel poniéndose tensa

Quinn se puso tan nerviosa que olvido lo que tenia que decirle despaldas a Rachel se dijo no seas cobarde tenia que enfrentar aquello aunque fuera difícil

Q:sobre nosotros sobre lo que va a pasar mañana

R:entiendo

Q:por favor Rachel no puedo actuar como si lo que va a parar mañana fuera real –le explico ella tras girarse para encararla

Las palabras de Rachel la hicieron sentir un tanto bacía. De alguna manera ella había deseado que las palabras de Rachel en la boda fueran sinceras no era correcto pero tuvo que confesarse asi misma que le hubiera gustado. Le gustaba Rachel y mucho. y lo mas seguro era que no fuera correspondida

Q: nuestros votos mañana hablaran para siempre- comenzó Quinn-ambos sabemos que no será asi pero creo que debemos hacernos promesas que podamos cumplir de lo que esperamos en los próximos meses

R:¿te refieres a promesas temporales?

Q:si- dijo aliviada de que Rachel entendiera

Rachel suspiro y Quinn tuvo que contenerse para no poner un mechón solitario detrás de su oreja

R:significa mucho para ti verdad

Q:mañana haremos promesas vacías. No me siento cómoda con eso por que hay cosas que quiero prometerte de corazón-explico Quinn

Temblando Quinn se acerco y tomo la mano de Rachel

Q:te prometo Rachel que mientras estemos casadas hare todo lo que pueda para facilitarte la vida. Cuidare de tu hermosa casa lo mejor que pueda e…intentare no envenenarte con lo que cocine. seré tu mejor amiga y te reconfortare si me dejas. Te ayudare en todo lo que este en mis manos. Solo tienes que pedírmelo. Esta son promesas que puedo acerté

Oh, que ojos pensó Quinn mirando a Rachel. Cálidos, comprensivos y amables con el toque de algo que ella no entendía muy bien que era.

R:yo también tengo promesas que hacerte –afirmo con suavidad- mírame-le pidió cuando ella había bajado su mirada-te prometo Quinn cuidar de ti y de tu bebe todo el tiempo que necesites te prometo compartir mi casa para que también sea la tuya por que hace mucho que no tienes una te prometo que no te lastimare por que ya te han lastimado bastante. Seré tu mejor amiga y te reconfortare. si me dejas te ayudare en todo lo que pueda. Solo tienes que pedirlo. Esta son promesas que puedo hacerte

Los ojos de Quinn se plantaron en lágrimas. Rachel había Dicho aquellas palabras de corazón. Ella lo sabía y eran palabras mas románticas que los votos oficiales de alguna manera aquella atractiva mujer sabia lo que ella necesitaba y estaba dispuesta a dárselo de corazón y sin reservas

Estaba enamorándose de Rachel Berry

R:¿Quinn estas bien?

Quinn había serado los ojos ante el dolor de pensar que no podía tener aquella maravillosa mujer de la que se estaba enamorando de pies a cabeza. Trago saliva se paro y soltó las manos de Rachel

Q: estoy bien solo un poco cansada mañana habrá mucho que hacer- afirmo evitando mirarla

R: Mike se va ocupar de las tareas mañana asi que no tendremos que levantarnos temprano debes dormir bien –afirmo

Q:grasias por todo buenas noches Rachel

Entones Quinn se fue antes de que pudiera ver Rachel las lagrimas que escaparon de sus ojos

El dia de la boda amaneció soleado. Quinn se despertó a las seis pues quería madrugar y ayudar a johanna a prepararlo todo

Sin hacer ruido se fue al baño al final del pasillo quería evitar a Rachel a toda costa esa mañana la no por que diera mala suerte sino por que quería mantener la mente despejada. Necesitaba concentrarse en que todo estuviera listo invitados. Se lavo la cara y los dientes antes de volver de puntillas a su habitación.

Rachel la escucho. Ella se había despertado a las cuatro pero se había quedado en la cama pensando en la boda. Recordado las promesas que ella le había echo. Le parecía claro que Quinn se esforzaba en hacer las cosas bien para ella y no podía entender por que ¿Qué le hacia tan especial? Se pregunto no era mas que alguien tratando de salir a flote

La noche anterior había creído que Quinn iba a llorar pero no Quinn no era asi era una mujer fuerte capas de todo sin llorar. Cuanto mas la conocía mas la respetaba y mas soñaba con sus ojos color avellana y en la clara cascada cabellera

Rachel salto de la cana y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta había algo que tenia que resolver. Algo que la había tenido despierta toda la noche. Cuando la escucho ir al baño entro en el dormitorio de ella para esperarla

Cuando Quinn regreso a su cuarto se detuvo de golpe sorprendida al verla sentada en su cama. Rachel se quedo sin habla. Lleva su pelo suelto en pequeños risos y una pijama blanca que acentuaba sus pechos exuberantes y mas sumarle que daba el aspecto de quera trasparente y mas abajo unas largas y bien torneadas piernas color crema

Q:bu… buenos días- saludo ella

R: te escuche levantarte estas bien- pregunto poniéndose de pie

Q:¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

R:estas parada en la puerta como si tuvieras miedo de entrar

Quinn tenia miedo Rachel había aparecido en sus sueños y era lo primero que pensó al despertar verla allí en su cuarto le parecía tan surrealista

Q:¿ que estas haciendo?- le pregunto en voz baja

Rachel se acerco y Quinn pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo

R:hoy es el gran dia- susurro con vos ronca

Q:todo esta preparado- dijo ella bajando la cabeza para que no pudiera ver que se había sonrojado

R:falta una cosa- señalo Rachel tomándola de la mano

Quinn la miro confundida tras haber soñado con ella toda la noche sus defensas estaban muy bajas. Su cerebro dejo de pensar y apenas consiguió hablar

Q: no hace falta nada esta la tarta las flores hemos quedado con el juez

R:Quinn – dijo Rachel y se quedo callada dejando que la intimidad del silencio las rodeara

Quinn sintió estremecerse como cada vez que el decía su nombre de aquella manera el recuerdo de las promesas la invadió. Había puesto un punto inflexible habían hablado de corazón y al expresar sus intensiones algo le había quedado claro a ella que la amaba pero era un matrimonio de conveniencia y sus deseos era solo una complicación tenían que seguir siendo solo amigas si no quería terminar con el corazón roto

Q:estoy un poco nerviosa eso es todo-dijo Quinn pensando en el vestido blanco de novia que tenia en el armario, sintiendo que era poco digna de el se suponía que tenia el símbolo de la pureza pero no había nada puro en Lucy Quinn Fabray. Pobre sin educación y embarazada

R: yo también-admitió

Por dios Quinn espero que por lo menos ella pudiera mantener la cabeza fría y se recordó por que estaba haciendo aquello por su hijo para darle la seguridad que el merecía

R:esta creciendo

Q:dia a día-replico

Cerrado los ojos Quinn de la cercanía de Rachel nuca antes la había tocado hacia ni se había preocupado por la vida que llevaba adentro. Cuando abrió los ojos Rachel la estaba mirando y deseo que esto pudiera ser real.

R:¿te preguntas por que estoy aquí? Rachel tras aclararse la garganta y retirar su mano

Quinn sintió el vacio en su piel después de que Rachel retirara su mano. La iba echar mucho de menos cuando no estuvieran juntas

Q:¿hemos olvidado algo?

Rachel la tomo por el cuello con suavidad y la acerco a ella.¿ que estaba haciendo? Se pregunto Quinn nunca antes habían estado tan cerca a excepción del dia del despacho pero aquello era amistad esto parecía otra cosa

R:dentro de pocas horas- murmuro ella-nos daremos nuestro primer beso como resine casadas . no quiero que nuestro primer beso sea enfrente de todos invitados es mejor en privado no crees

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

R: dentro de pocas horas- murmuro ella-nos daremos nuestro primer beso como resine casadas. No quiero que nuestro primer beso sea enfrente de todos invitados es mejor en privado no crees

Q: tu y yo por dios

R: me gustaría hacerlo cuanto antes

Q: Rachel- la interrumpió Quinn aquietada y asustada- yo no…- balbuceo pues sabia que si la besaba estaría perdida

Rachel la interrumpió con un beso. Sus labios eran suaves y se dejo llevar. Primero comenzó suave para llevarlo aun mas apasionado hambrienta, la saboreo entrando en su boca. Rachel siguió besándola, de la boca a la mejilla, los ojos a la punta de la nariz. Con sus manos la acerco mas su cintura mientras que Quinn en volvió sus brazos en su cuello para luego volver a su boca y besarla con mas fuerza consumiéndola en llamas cada ves mas iba aumentando su necesidad de ella besar a Rachel Berry era el paraíso. En eso Quinn busco mas contacto con Rachel, sintiendo a su bebe entre ellas. Nuca antes se habían dejado llevar de aquella manera. Estar junto a Rachel la iso sentir de la manera que siempre había deseado lo que a su vez la iso pensar que algo había cambiado dentro de ella le había hecho dejar de huir de sus sentimientos en aquel momento mientras la besaba le iso sentir la mujer mas feliz de la tierra. Habían acordado ser amigos pero a partir de ese día estarían casadas y con toda su ternura Quinn trato de demostrarle que estaba dispuesta a dárselo todo

R:cielos no pretendía que pasara esto- se excuso Rachel apartándose con las mejillas rojas un poco agitada

Q:yo tampoco

El silencio callo entre ellas . ninguna dijo que fue un erro ni se enojo ni prometió que no volvería a pasar

R:debo ayudar a Mike ya que estoy levantada- señalo Rachel y se encamino a la puerta-se ¿detuvo?- ¿ Quinn ?

Q: ¿si?-contesto Quinn dándole la espalda pues no quería que Rachel leyera el deseo que sin duda tendría escrito en su rostro

R:vas a ser una novia muy hermosa- afirmo y se escapo escaleras abajo

A las dos en punto johanna le dijo a Quinn que fuera a su cuarto

J: todo esta listo y millie esta de camino con la comida. Ve a prepararte. Dentro de media hora te enseñare una sorpresa que tengo para ti

Q:¿ una sorpresa? Ya as echo bastante…

J: vamos ve a darte un baño de burbujas

Q:si jefa-refunfuño ella preocupada por que no conocía a la mayoría de los invitados que iban a asistir a la boda y por que quería que todo fuese perfecto

Si un mes antes le hubieran dicho que iba a estar dándose un baño de sales y preparándose para su boda, se hubiera carcajeado en su cara. Pero en ese entonces Quinn no quería reírse si no que estaba muerta de los nervios. Y mucho mas después del beso las cosas habían cambiado…

Estaba segura que el beso había significado mas para ella que para Rachel. Se casaba con ella para salvar su rancho no debía olvidarlo. No podía arriesgarse a que de nuevo le rompieran el corazón

Al salir del baño se mirón en el espejo era una novia y en pocas horas seria la señora Berry se seco la cabellera, dejando que asomaran sus rizos naturales. Dejaría el maquillaje al final se dijo.

Johanna estaba esta abajo con su amiga millie entonces Quinn oyó pasos acercarse por las escaleras. Después oyó cajones abrirse y serrarse en la habitación de Rachel. Solo con pensar que estaba en el cuarto de al lado y que ella estaba tapada solo con una toalla hizo que su pulso se acelerara. Mirándose se al espejo se reprendió asi misma por esas fantasías de adolecente de pronto oyó la ducha de al lado y trato de no imaginar a Rachel bojo ella con todo el agua pasándole por todo su cuerpo su vientre plano y esas piernas que parecían nuca terminar o como el agua caía por todo su cuerpo dejando gotas esparcidas por todo su cuerpo y maginado las que podrían estar por sus pechos y como serio poder tomar de ellos con su boca como podía volver a caer en ello mejor decidió poner su mente ocupada

Quinn se quito la toalla y se puso la ropa interior que había comprado para la ocasión. Blanca y de algodón con un lazo a cada lado y un sujetador sin tirantes se puso las medias y saco el vestido de orzaga y satén amarillo cuando estaba por subir la cremallera, alguien llamo a la puerta

Q:¿Quién es?- pregunto Quinn pensando que si era Rachel no iba abrir ya que pues lo ultimo que necesitaba era mala suerte

J:johanna con tu sorpresa

Q:deacuerdo puedes pasar necesito que me ayudes con la cremallera

Johanna se rio y entro con una mujer joven y bien arreglada

J:Quinn esta es mercedes ha venido a arreglarte el pelo y el maquillaje

Q: encantada- saludo Quinn- sobre todo por que no se meda bien el maquillaje ni tan poco los peinados

M:¿Qué llevaras en el cabello- pregunto mercedes

Mientras johanna abrochaba el vestido se despidió

J: volveré cuando estés vestida con una cosa mas

Quinn se miro en el espejo y tuvo ganas de llorar pues sus ojos se veían con un brillo especial y su piel parecía no tener ningún defecto. Los labios estaban delineados y pintados de un color parecido al natural. Llevaba el pelo recogido por los lados y suelto por detrás y una pequeña diadema dela que pendía el velo

Q:paresco una novia-acertó a decir

J:una novia muy hermosa- añadió johanna con lagrimas en los ojos- Rachel no va a saber como controlarse

Quinn rio aunque Rachel sabia muy bien como controlarse pensó Quinn

J: muchas gracias me encanta- felicito Quinn apretando sus manos

M: de nada – contesto mercedes y guardo sus cosas- la veré la semana que viene señora Berry- se despidió antes de salir

J: ven siéntate tengo algo para ti - dijo esto saco una pequeña cajita.

Los personajes de glee no me pertenecen


End file.
